Missed Connections
by Vitaminsdaily
Summary: At the end of their 11th grade year Kurt and Blaine ( who have yet to meet) work through their struggles and prepare for the Masquerade prom at the end of the year. Some fluff, a bit of angst, and smut later on. POV changes between Kurt and Blaine.
1. The Masquerade

This is what I have been waiting for all year, and finally it's here. Prom, and not just any prom, a masquerade prom. The best prom theme to hit Mckinley High school since forever. I may not have a date but what I do have is style. I don't mean to brag but I don't think anyone in Mckinley comes even remotely close to my amazing sense of style. This masquerade prom will give me the opportunity to show of my designing skill because I, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, am going to make the most fashionable, sophisticated, luxurious suit that Ohio has ever seen. But first I have to get through the rest of my 11th grade year.

"KURT! Oh my gosh, prom is only a month and a half away! Can you believe it?" Can I believe it, of course I can, it's the one thing I have been looking forward to all year, what a question to ask me. Does she know me at all?

"YES, I am so excited! You need to take me with you when you go dress shopping Mercedes! We can get the other New Directions girls to come and make a whole day of it."

"That's a great plan, come on let's head to glee and tell the rest of the girls."

When we arrived in the Choir room I saw most of the New Directions sitting there and talking amicably to each other. Rachel and Finn were siting so close to each other that they looked literally connected at the hip, especially because they were wearing matching outfits, which was some new thing that she had recently decided on doing. Freaking Rachel, what a weirdo. I also noticed Santana and Brittany being even more flirtatious than usual with Artie out sick. Mike and Tina were making goo goo eyes towards one another, and Puck and Quinn were whispering about something . Mercedes promptly left my side to sit next to Sam and hug him firmly. In that moment I realized something, I envied them. All of them had something that they took for granted. I have spent my entire life wanting to have what they have, but even if I did find someone, I would never be able to flaunt it the way they do. Not in Ohio at least. Maybe in New York, maybe one day, but that wasn't today. So for now I just sat in my seat and decided to stop feeling sorry for myself, at least for a little while. Plus Mr. Schuester had arrived, with Ms. Pillsbury, figures.

"Um, why is Ms. Pillsbury here?" Finn asked while raising his hand, what's the point of raising your hand if you are already talking?

"She's helping us out with this week's assignment." Mr. Shue answered after writing Acceptance on the board.

"Now, this is the only club at school that is represented by just about every race, religion sexual orientation and clique but many of you are still having a hard time with acceptance." Yeah like accepting you ridiculous sweater vest collection. Sigh, I guess I am in a really bad mood, I need to chill out, maybe some Vogue after school before I do my homework. That will do the trick.

"That's crazy, Mr. Shue. We love each other."

"No, I won't deny that you accept each other, but you don't accept yourselves."

Mr. Shue continued on by explaining all about singing about the best and worst parts about ourselves…blah blah. Rachel said something…. Blah blah. But then, what did I just hear? Gaga. GAGA! We are singing Gaga! OH MY GAGA! Wow I am being so Bi-polar today. But still, Gaga is amazing, and out of everyone in this glee club I accept myself more then anyone else. Well at least I do now after that Football playing, Mellencamp singing, Britney kissing phase of last year. That was ridiculous, but now I know who I am and I wouldn't change that for anyone.

"So you excited for Gaga Kurt?" Seriously? Again with the rhetorical questions.

"Of course! None of the new artists are as good as her. I also think this is a decent learning assignment too, not for me perhaps, but for everyone else."

"I think everyone has something about themselves they can be more accepting about. But yeah I get what you mean, oh well, at least there's GAGA! I will see you around boo." She gave me a hug.

"Bye Cedes." After I grabbed my stuff I walked out of the Choir room and saw the strangest thing. There was a boy around my age walking with Jasmine, of all people, and dressed in a tracksuit with boxing gloves slung over his shoulder. He had a strong build and slicked back hair (Jesus that's a lot of gel). I had never seen him before, but even weirder I had never seen anyone talking to Jasmine before, let alone making her laugh. Weird. Well no matter, I have more important things to think about, like Vogue, and the Masquerade, and Gaga.

**For anyone who is just starting this story there are a few editing mistakes. I am currently going through and fixing those, although hopefully there weren't too many to begin with. Enjoy the story everyone!**


	2. A Fresh Start

As I walked down the hallway after punching off some steam in the gym with Jasmine I heard a noise and turned around. Someone was walking the other way down the hallway, I saw the back of a stylish boy in super tight skinny jeans and knee-high boots. Interesting, I didn't think I had ever seen this boy before, well technically now I had only seen his back. It was a rather nice looking back, and an even nicer looking… well let's not go there Blaine. Anyway back to whatever Jasmine is saying.

"So like I said it's really a toss up between the 10th reincarnation of the doctor and the 11th. I think David Tennant is a better actor but there is just something so endearing about Matt Smith that I just can't help but love him too…"

Jasmine isn't an ordinary girl. She kind of lives in a fantasy world of her own most of the time, this is one of her better days. Jasmine and I have been friends, due to connections our parents have with each other, ever since we were three. She has a strange social disconnect with people in general but sometimes she goes days, even weeks, without talking at all. Her parents love me because she hardly ever has her "episodes" as the doctors like to call them whenever I am around. I love Jasmine to pieces despite all her oddities, and because of them. She is the only person in my life who has always been there for me. When I came out, Jasmine was the only one who fully supported me, well and my brother Cooper but he was never around. Jasmine was also there for me when I got attacked at my Sadie Hawkins back in 9th grade, she sat by my bedside for weeks, taking care of me. Most recently she helped convince both of our parents to let us transfer from Dalton and Crawford Country Day so that we could be together for our last few years of school. She convinced her parents several months before I convinced mine, however her being at Mckinely helped my case quite a bit.

Dalton academy had been my home for over a year. I transferred after the attack and loved the school and the people with all my heart. Yet being there I felt that something was really missing in my life. I felt like leaving my old school and running to Dalton was cowardly, I felt pathetic, like I couldn't face my fears. So I decided that the best thing to do was come to Mckinley, even if there were only a few month left in the year, I knew this was the only way to face my fears.

"Ok well I will see you tomorrow Blainey. Bright and early" She kissed me on the cheek.

"Sure thing Jazzy." The drive home wasn't long, my parents decided to move to Lima once I decided to go to Mckinley. Jeez it had been a long day, one of many soon to come due to it being my first week at a new school.

The next day was Tuesday, which I know I didn't need to state seeing as the days go in chronological order. However, I state that it is Tuesday because at Mckinley, unlike my old school, they have block schedule. Which means another whole day of finding my classes or not finding them in my case, and sadly Jasmine and I only shared one class on these days. The bell rang. My fist class was English, hopefully it wasn't too bad, at least I figured out where it was in time and filed in with everyone else. When I walked into the room I noticed a few empty chairs that were quickly being taken by the rampaging students, this was nothing like Dalton, this was chaos. When I was about to take a seat next to someone one I hadn't even bothered to look at, I chanced a glance at him. He was a lean and trim boy with smooth features and dark brown hair. I didn't get to look at him for long though because as I was staring another boy, an Asian, came and took my planned seat. So much for that one I guess, well at least the boy didn't notice me leering at him. I finally took my seat, one at the back of the room directly behind the boy and that's when it hit me. This is the boy from the hallway, the one with the nice behiBACK, the nice back, jeez what is happening to my mind. Well now I know he has a nice front to, I wonder if he's gay, and if he is gay, is he out? Hm. Why am I thinking about this, I doubt there would be any out students in a school like this, and I don't even know this boy, why am I thinking about him anyway, I guess I should try and pay attention then.

"Class before we continue reading Heart of Darkness, and I hope you have all done your homework because we have a test on Friday, I would like everyone to meet our new student Blaine Anderson. Blaine, come up to the front and tell us a little bit about yourself"

Crap, I should have figured that I would have to introduce myself, again. Most people think that teachers only make people do that kind of thing in the movies, or at least that's what I thought. Boy was I wrong, well here goes nothing.


	3. Cutie

I always come to first period before everyone else, mostly because for some reason during first period kids act even more insane then usual. They are twice as likely to bump into each other on their way to class, probably because they are still half asleep, and are three times as likely to slushy me if given half a chance. Therefore I am always the first one to first period.

Ten minutes after I arrive in class the rest of the students begin to take their seats, it's about time, I was getting bored. While watching everyone come in I notice a new kid who I had never seen before. He was wearing some jeans that were rolled up at the ends to show his ankles, that somehow suit him even though I wouldn't normally like the style. He also wore a red cardigan and wow look at his face, he's actually quite handsome, don't get too many of those around here. But what is up with that gel? That is so much gel, hey wait a minute, I bet that's the boxing gel head from yesterday who was talking to Jasmine. Who knew he was so cute, and look at those muscles, well at least I will have someone new to look at from now on. Hey, it looks like he's about to sit next to me, I guess he doesn't know how unpopular I am yet…. Never mine here comes Mike. The bell rang and class began.

"…..Blaine Anderson. Blaine, come up to the front and tell us a little bit about yourself." Blaine huh, that's a cute name. Cutie walked up to the front of the class.

" Hi everyone, I am Blaine Anderson. I transferred here from Dalton Academy for last quarter. Um…."

"Tell us about your interests Blaine. Maybe what activities you enjoy?"

"Ok, well I like singing and…." Everyone except Mike and I burst out laughing. Mike and I shared the same look of surprise and slightly sad expression, what was this kid doing to himself?

"Class please quite down until Blaine is done talking."

"….another thing I really like to do is box." That one didn't earn any laughs, I was grateful, this new kid, Blaine, he wasn't going to stand a chance now. Didn't he know that admitting to liking singing would get him in trouble? Maybe not since he was from Dalton.

Earlier this year I considered visiting Dalton Academy for two reasons. Number one, they were out competition for sectionals, so I thought spying on them might help us out a bit, well not really, I didn't really care about that, it was just a guise. My real number one reason was because I knew that Dalton had a no bullying policy that was enforced and I was at the point where I was desperate to get away from the brutes at Mckinley. However I never actually bucked up enough to go, so instead I had to face my aggressors and to this day they still bully me, but I think they got bored or something because it seems less frequent then before. Well except from Dave Karofsky. I think he's the only person on this entire planet that I am actually terrified of and with good reason. Just a few months ago I decided to try and confront Dave, and let's just say that ended terribly. He hate kissed me and threatened to kill me if I told someone, and now I spend a lot of time living in fear of what he might do. Anyway, back to my current reality.

"That's pretty much all I have to say." He laughed awkwardly, poor thing.

"Ok you can sit down now Blaine. Talk to me after class so we can discuss how to catch you up on your work." He nodded and sat back down behind me. It was odd, I had the feeling he was watching me during class, I didn't look back though, because if he wasn't staring at me and I turned and stared at him, then I would be the one staring. That would be weird. After the bell rings I quickly leave class to hide among the heard of children pouring into the hallway. But before I went I took a glance back at Blaine, he looked kind of sad, I really felt bad for him, but being as low on the totem poll as I am, the best thing I can probably do is stay away from him. I wished Cutie luck before I went off to my next class.


	4. Presenting me, myself, and Kurt

I sat at my desk while everyone left, man this day had started out like shit. The boy with the nice ass (yeah I finally gave in) left class in a hurry but for some reason he stopped and glanced back at me before he left. He probably felt sorry for me, hell I felt sorry for me. I just wanted to be honest about myself, and I knew that talking about the singing would most likely backfire but I refuse to let people push me around anymore. I am Blaine Anderson, hear me roar.

"Blaine? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine, so what do I need to know to catch up?" Ms. Shanagan was a nice enough teacher, she gave me ample enough time to catch up on what I could and told me to forget about the rest. My math teacher from yesterday was much more of an asshole, trying to get me to do three times as much work as everyone else to catch up, luckily I was already ahead of everyone else. Anyway after talking to Ms. Shanagan for I few minutes, and getting instructions to my next class, I happily found my way to the chemistry room. Chemistry is my favorite subject, don't know why exactly, it just is. When I got there I found everyone, including the boy with the nice ass (I really should find out his name or at least find another feature to use), all partnered up. Well everyone except Jasmine, and really who else would I want to work with?

"Alright everyone settle down. I want to introduce Blaine Anderson to everyone" Everyone turned to look at me, great here we go again.

"Blaine do you have any questions before we begin?" Thank Goodness, not another get to know you presentation. Now do I have any questions….oh yeah I have one.

"Yes sir, it would be great to know every ones names."

"Splendid Idea, I will go first and to make it more fun we will tell one fun fact about ourselves." Well at least I am not the only one this time, finally some equality for the new kid.

"I am Mr. Shucker and I love to make pottery in my spare time." That got a few chuckles and a glare from Mr. Shucker.

"Now let's start with Jacob and go around." I heard the names of everyone, and a lame fact about them, but mostly I just wanted to know HIS name. I don't even know why I want to know so badly, there's just something about him… oh he's next.

"…and I love hockey. Yeah Rick the Stick!" A somewhat wild cheer erupted from the hockey playing jocks in the room. Once they quieted down he finally spoke, he was looking right at me.

"Hi, I am Kurt." Oh my gosh, that name really suits him wow he's so good looking, and he's just staring at me wow.

"I am a part of glee club, and preforming is my life." The stupid ass jocks began to boo.

"Don't make me send you all to the principal!" Mr. Shucker's firmness seemed to quite them.

A few more people spoke after Kurt, but I couldn't think about anything other then his gorgeous face. Seriously, the other few times I saw him I must not have really SEEN him, because wow, just wow. Oh, gosh I am in chemistry class aren't I? Jasmine is staring at me, she must be waiting for me to come out of my Kurt induced trance. Hopefully she didn't notice the reason for my zone out. After class was over we walked toward the cafeteria together, she had noticed.

"So you got the hot's for baby face or what?" She said with a teasing smile on her lips.

"Ok one, that's creepy I am not a pedophile and two, I have no idea what you are talking about." I tried to not let anything give me away but I knew she had caught me.

"Come on Blaine, talk to me. You haven't had a crush in forever, share this with me."

"Ok I like him." I grumbled.

"What? Blaine, please speak so that people other then the voices in you head can hear you."

"Ok, ok, I like him Jeez! He's so gorgeous I can hardly stand it. I don't even know him, or anything about him, except that his name is Kurt and he loves preforming and Glee club. Oh my gosh we have so much in common."

"Your acting a bit like a school girl, this must be some serious crushing going on."

"Yeah it's kind of weird, I only just met him, well not even met, seen him and learned his name from a distance, but I really want to know him. I don't even know if he would be interested in me, as friends or otherwise."

"He looks pretty gay to me, and baby boy my gaydar is spot on 100 percent of the time!"

"Well I better not just take your word for it, but I think you could be right, his clothes and hobbies would suggest as much, but I would never assume anything about anyone these days."

"No, no, your right, we should try and figure it out though." As Jasmine was talking I suddenly got distracted by a sign on the wall.

"Huh, look at this, it's a poster about joining prom committee. Hmm, I think we should join."

"Um why?"

"Because Jasmine, we need friends other then each other and we need stuff on our resumes for college."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"It will be fun."

"Sure, sure, I believe you." We finished walking to the Cafeteria and sat down alone at a back table. Sure enough Kurt had the same lunch period and was eating with the rest of the New Directions, who I learned about throughly after questioning Jasmine for a few minutes.

The rest of the week went on pretty much the same. I watched Kurt, strangely enough it seemed like sometimes he watched me and I never was able to get a chance, or the courage, to talk to him. Jasmine and I even joined prom committee and liked it just fine. Well everything was normal until Friday that is.


	5. Finally Friday

Today is Friday. The last day of the school week, the last day I will have to put up with this child infested version of hell, well at least for a few days that is. It's also the day where we will be preforming Lady Gaga's "Born This Way". I am ecstatic. Now just to get through my day, well at least I will have Cutie to look at.

Over the past week, for some reason completely unknown to me Blaine Anderson has been staring at me everyday, in every class we have together. I will admit he is rather covert about it, but I still catch him now and again. The weirdest part is that I don't mind, and in fact I find myself staring back. We even smiled at each other once, freaking smiled, no one ever, and I mean EVER smiles at me, or usually even looks at me, except for ND. I am pretty sure I looked like a tomato when it happened, but somehow I managed to smile quickly and look away. I don't know what's going on, he must not know I am gay, and that I am unpopular, although I figure he knows that by now but still. Maybe he's just a nice guy, but that doesn't explain the staring, oh G-d, what if he just wants to bully me. Maybe he is observing me, like a predator watching his pray, and any day he will strike and, and…. Nah, he really doesn't seem like the type. Oh man there he goes staring again, there is no way I am making this up. The bell rang and dismissed for lunch.

"Hey Kurt." A few members of New Directions said in unison.

"Hello all."

"So what's new Kurt?" Asked Tina.

"Hm, not too much, I am glad we are doing the Gaga number today, my suit is coming along nicely for prom, and…. Oh, I actually do have something strange that I need my girls opinion on." All of the ND girls paid just a bit more attention.

"Well you see, the past week I have noticed this guy staring at me."

"What staring? Who would want to stare at you Lady Lips?"

"Yeah, thanks for that boost of confidence Santana. Anyway, he's pretty good at making it seem like he's not staring but I have seen him do it too many times for it to be a coincidence. He even smiled at me once." I smiled at the thought of him smiling.

"OH my gosh you totally have a crush on him!"

"Shh, quite Mercedes, there are people around and no I do not!"

"You so totally do!"

"Admit it, admit it." The girls creepily chanted in unison.

"Alright, he's just so cute, but it doesn't matter, there's no way he's gay."

"How do you know, have you asked him?"

"Well, no. I actually haven't talked to him at all…."

"Wait, you haven't even talked to him? No, here's a better question who is this guy that you have a crush on porcelain?"

"Um, it's, it's Blaine, the new kid." I said in a whisper, I really couldn't live if he heard any of this.

"Blaine, Blaine, oh that new kid that we have Chemistry and History with." Santana spoke a little bit louder then I would have liked.

"Yeah that's the one."

"I know who that is, he is kind of cute, in a short, adorable kind of way," says Tina.

"Ok, so I am going to help you out. Today I am going to sit next to Jasmine during last period history so that Blaine is forced to sit next to you. Don't worry about anyone taking your spot, no one want's to sit next to you anyway,"

"Wow Santana how nice of you. You really know how to make a guy feel special."

"Oh cut it with the sarcasm Hummel, I am doing you a favor. Take it or leave it."

I thought about this for a minute. Maybe this way I could finally figure out who Cutie really was and if he wanted to be friends or something. Also what was with all the staring, that's what I really want to know. Guess there's only one way to find out.

"I am in, make sure to come early to History so that nothing goes wrong."

"You got it Lady Lips." I frowned at the name, but internally I was freaking out at the prospect of finally figuring out who Blaine was.

Directly after the bell rang dismissing me from French I power walked my way to History. Yet it would seem that the fates had something else in mind.

"Where you going in such a hurry gay boy?" Shit, Karofsky.

"None of your business you brute." I don't know why I am antagonizing him, I just really don't have time for any of this.

Instead of saying anything, he just walked up to me and brushed down my arm. Then he violently shoved me into a locker and left. By the time I finally made it to history I was shaking and of course the seat next to Blaine was already taken. Santana looked over at me with a look of frustration, but when she noticed me shaking it quickly turned to one of concern.

"Well hello there Mr. Hummel. Decided to join us on your own time today did you." Mr. Oakley is the biggest asshole.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again."

"It better not, otherwise you can expect a week of detention. Now go take a seat."

I had to sit in the back by myself. That wasn't too bad though because I still need to shake of the feeling of Karofsky touching me and the pain in my shoulder from the locker. After class Santana came up to me quickly to grill me about why I didn't get there in time.

"It was Karofsky again, he just shoved me into a locker. No big deal."

"No big deal? I had to sit next to the weirdest kid in school for nothing, I could kill that guy," I know she was concerned about me, even if she didn't say it.

"Sorry Santana, thank you for trying."

"No problem. Now I have got to go."

"But what about the Gaga number? Aren't you coming"

"Nope, I am perfect, no need for this stupid assignment. See you around Hummel."

"Bye Satan." At that she chuckled and left. At least there was still Gaga to look forward to, and the weekend.


	6. Fucking Friday

On Friday everything was totally fine, until I went to history class only to find my seat next to Jasmine taken by Santana. I didn't know much about Santana except that she was in New Directions and that she sat next to Kurt during Chem and History. Also I knew that she was hella vicious and scary so I didn't dare ask for my seat back. I looked around for a moment and realized that this could be my chance to sit next to Kurt and finally talk to him. So I went to the seat where I knew Kurt always sat and hoped for the best.

"Hey Blaine!" Jessica, a nice but somewhat loud girl from Prom Committee came and sat next to me a few minutes after I sat down. There goes my plan. Also where was Kurt? Class was about to start and he's always early to his classes.

"Hi Jessica." That's all we had time to say before Mr. Oakley came in. Mr. Oakley is the biggest asshole of a teacher I have ever met. I have seen him pick on Kurt multiple times in this class for no reason at all, well maybe he has a reason, I just can't for the life of me figure out what it is. Mr. Oakley was about 5 minutes into class when Kurt finally showed up. Oh G-d, he's shaking, what happened?

"Well hello there Mr. Hummel. Decided to join us on your own time today did you."

What a dick, can't you see there is something wrong with him.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again."

I wish I could help him, I wish I could rap him up in my arms and never let go.

"It better not, otherwise you can expect a week of detention. Now go take a seat."

The rest of class I hardly paid attention, I mostly glanced back at Kurt to see if he was ok. He definitely wasn't, he looked so dejected, I would do anything to make him smile right now.

After class I said bye to Jasmine and decided to let off some steam in the gym. I didn't have long though because my mom said I had to be on time to dinner tonight, a few of my father's important clients were coming over. I showered and collected my stuff from the locker room and as I was passing by the auditorium I heard some music that really caught my ear. It sounded like the beginning to "Born this way". I have to check this out.

"It doesn't matter if you love him."

Oh my dear lord, is that Kurt? That's Kurt, he's singing, I need to get closer.

"Or capital H-I-M. Just put your paws up." He looks so sexy, wow.

"Cause you were born this way baby." Then Tina and Mercedes ripped open Kurt's shirt, and I saw, written across his chest is big bold letters. LIKES BOYS. HOLY FUCKING SHIT. Kurt, is gay, he's gay, actually really gay for real. He's gay. I can ask him out, I could actually ask him out, and he's gay so he might actually say yes…and oh my G-d he's still singing and dancing.

"Don't be a drag. Just be a queen. Whether you're broke or evergreen. You're black, white, beige, chola decent. You're Lebanese your Orient."

The rest of the performance was kind of a blur. All I could think about was Kurt, and how sexy he was, and how gorgeous, and how he's GAY. I need to go tell Jasmine, no I should go talk to him. I should really actually go talk to him, and tell him how amazing his performance was and, and…. SHIT! MY MOM, I need to go to dinner. It's already 5, I need to be there and ready by 5:30, fuck. Shit. Ok, dinner first, Kurt later. Ah this sucks, now I won't be able to see him again until Monday. Fucking Fridays. Why of all the days does it have to be Friday! Seriously, I officially hate them, as of this Friday, I hate all other Fridays to come, as long as they continue to keep me from seeing Kurt. Crap, I got to go.

I drove home rather quickly, I only surpassed the speed limit slightly, technically it is still illegal for me to drive, so getting pulled over, not exactly worth it. I got home at 5:20 and used the back door and ran upstairs. If my mom had seen me like this she would have freaked. I changed as quickly as possible and took a second to catch my breath. Then I walked as smoothly as I could downstairs.

"Son, what kind of time is this? It's 5:35 and your father's clients will be here any minute! What did you do to your hair? You look like a mop!"

Crap, I must have forgotten to re-gel my hair in my haste, oh well, the clients will just have to deal I guess.

"Just trying out a new style mom. Why, don't you like it?"

"Oh don't back talk me mister, it's not me that's going to get in trouble with your father. Now, just go run back upstairs and fix it up will you, I will cover for you."

"Thanks mom, be down in a minute."

The thing about my mom is that she's not too much like a mom. She's there, she took care of me when I was little and needed her, but now, she's much more like a friend. We chat and watch movies together on the weekends, once in awhile she asks me how school is going, but mostly she expects me to figure stuff out and get work done on my own. She also covers for me a lot where my dad is concerned. Sure, if it comes down to me or him she choses him 99 percent of the time but you know there are much worse moms then mine. My dad on the other hand is distant, he was always distant, he became more distant when I came out. But don't get me wrong, it's not one of those stories with a loving father who then disowns his son because he's gay. It's really not like that at all. My father just never understood me, and I never understood him. We just never liked each other, and when I came out, that was just another thing we didn't have in common. When it comes down to it I know he loves me, he accepts me being gay but my mom and him don't understand it, so I can't exactly say they support me.

The dinner went off without a hitch. I was as polite as I always am, I don't know why but I think my parents believe I am a wild child as soon as I am out of their sight. But that's not true, any friends I have ever had will tell you that I am a gentleman 100 percent of the time, it's something I pride myself on just a little but I am not a boastful person, mostly I just like being nice to people. After dinner I went to my room and played guitar, did some homework, and called Jasmine to tell her about Kurt. Sigh, Kurt, I won't be seeing his beautiful face again until Monday. Fucking Fridays.


	7. With His Eyes Closed

The weekend was a long one. All weekend I couldn't get Blaine out of my head. I was so close to finally being able to talk to him, not like it even would have mattered. I don't know why I am so obsessed with him, ok obsessed is a strong word, maybe interested is a better one. He just seems so sweet, I have over heard him talking to Jasmine and he's just always so gentlemanly sounding. Something else that I find odd is that he joined prom committee. I don't want to get my hopes up or anything, but prom committee isn't exactly the straightest club you can join. There are definitely things about him that make me think he might not be straight, and my life would basically be amazing if he was gay. But then again even if he was gay, he wouldn't necessarily want to be with me. Ugh I just don't know what to do. I guess I will continue working on my suit and mask for prom. I showed it to my dad and Finn last night and the conversation went something like this.

"No need for half off my outfit." I responded to dad saying he got Finn and I half off at the rental shop. I came out of the hallway.

"Because half of it is already off?" He chuckled.

"My ensemble is an homage to the recent royal wedding and the late Alexander McQueen. I had to make it myself. There's simply nothing off the rack that is suitable for the young fashionable man in Ohio."

"Dude, that rocks. It's like gay Braveheart."

"I don't like it."

"Well of course you don't like it. It's not finished yet. I think it still needs, like a sash or maybe some beads."

"Looks, I'm not going to stop you from wearing it, but I got to be honest. I… I think you're just trying to stir the pot a little bit. I think you're trying to get some attention. "

"Exactly. What's the point of dressing up? I mean, that's why some guys wear the tails with the top hat and, and the girls wear the hoop skirts. I mean, why shouldn't I get to dress how I want on prom night, of all nights?"

"You should, that's not what I am saying Kurt, I just don't want anyone to give you a hard time. Your right prom night is special, and that's why I don't want some stupid thickheaded people messing it up for you."

"I…I understand dad, some people have been giving me a hard time lately as it is."

"What? Why haven't you told me about this?"

"Yeah Kurt! You should have told New Directions, we could help." Because you were so willing to help before, sure you would have helped so much.

"It's just, with you heart dad I don't want to hurt you health. I don't want New Directions, or anyone for that matter, to fight my battles for me."

"Son, now you stop worrying about me for a minute and you tell me who has been bullying you and what exactly they did?"

"It's Karofsky, he, he shoves me into lockers, and he….threatened to kill me…."

"HE DID WHAT! I WILL KILL HIM!"

"DAD, dad please calm down, this is why I didn't want to tell you."

"Oh my gosh." Finn said with a dumb look on his face.

"Kurt, your life could be in danger, I can't believe you didn't tell me this before. How long ago did this happen?"

"I know, I am sorry, I just, I didn't know what to do." Great, now I am crying.

"He said it maybe 4 months ago, I can't remember exactly, awhile. Since then he mostly taunts me, I am so scared of him, it's like living in a nightmare."

My dad came over and wrapped me in a big hug, I never feel safer then when I am in his embrace.

"It's ok son, your safe now, we will figure this out. Finn go make him some tea."

Finn ran off to do as he was told. I bet he felt pretty bad. He knew I was getting bullied. He didn't know to what extent sure, but then again he never bothered to ask. None of them did.

Later that night my dad told Carole everything and together they decided to go to school on Monday to talk to the principal. They also called the school board and set up a meeting with them. Now it's Sunday night and I am just lying in my bed trying to see how everything will work out. It just doesn't seem like it really ever will.

Monday morning found me walking into school with Carole and my dad. As they were about to walk into the principal office I noticed a commotion down the hall.

"Dad, you go in, I have to get to class soon so I will meet up with you guys after first period."

"Ok buddy, you be careful now. I will see you then."

I went back to the hallway where I heard the noise before and found, of all people, Blaine, sitting in a puddle of slushy and seemingly unable to open his eyes. I looked around and seeing that there was no one else to help I quickly walked over to him.

"Are, are you ok?"

"I can't see, this crap is all over my face and in my eyes, ugh it really hurts."

"Sorry, yeah I have been in your position too many times to count, it never gets better."

"Thanks for that, now I have so much more hope for the future." Aw poor thing, I should at least get him out of this puddle, he looks so adorably pathetic.

"Here let me help you, I can walk you to the bathroom so you can clean up."

"Sure, that would be great, thank you." I grabbed his arm and hoisted him off the ground. I didn't know what to do for a second because he still refused to open his eyes. Well there is a first time for everything I suppose, so with that I took his hand and began walking him to the empty bathroom at the end of the hall. I can't believe I am holding his hand, it gave me butterflies in my stomach. I left him in front of the sink that I turned on to warm up once we got to the bathroom. I went and got him some paper towels.

"Here is everything you will need to clean up. I got to get to class." I would have loved to help him wash the slushy off his face and hair but I didn't want him to freak out for any reason. Straight guys weren't exactly into gay guys helping them wipe stuff off their face and hair.

"Ok, but thank you so much, really, I don't know what I would have done without you." He smiled, with his eyes still closed, how darling.

"It's fine. Bye." I kind of ran out after that. I hope he will be ok. I guess I will find out once I see him in Home Ec. Oh my gosh, I just held Blaine's hand, this is turning out to be an amazing day.


	8. Just my luck

Finally, the weekend is over and I am heading to go see Kurt, well in reality I am heading to school but as far as I am concerned the two aren't mutually exclusive. This is the week, I swear if I never do anything else in my life I will talk with Kurt and maybe even ask him out. Oh my gosh I still can't believe that I can do that.

I decided to go to Home Ec class early so that I was sure I would get the desk next to Kurt's. Sadly it would seem that my plans weren't going to go through as planned.

"Hey fairy boy! Heard you joined prom committee and like to sing and dance just like a little girl. Well maybe this will help you man up a little."

All of the jocks around my threw giant slushy's in my face and laughed. I couldn't open my eyes because they burned so much. After they left I didn't really know what to do so I kind of sat down in the puddle of slushy in defeat, pathetic I know, it's just this kind of stuff really gets to me sometimes. Usually I try to fight back, but I guess my fighter instinct just didn't kick in today. After sitting there for a minute or two I heard someone walking up to me, I thought that maybe one of my tormentors had come back to continue their game.

"Are, are you ok?" Someone said with a rather sweet and concerned sounding voice. The voice sounded familiar.

"I can't see, this crap is all over my face and in my eyes, ugh it really hurts."

That was the understatement of the century.

"Sorry, yeah I have been in your position too many times to count, it never gets better."

"Thanks for that, now I have so much more hope for the future."

The boy laughed, good so my savior has a sense of humor.

"Here let me help you, I can walk you to the bathroom so you can clean up."

"Sure, that would be great, thank you.

The boy helped me up, my eyes still hurt too badly to open them so I kept them closed. I was surprised when suddenly I had a hand in mine leading me down the hallway, his hand was really soft. When we got to the sink he left me and it sounded like he went to grab paper towels, that is so considerate, this guy must be really nice.

"Here is everything you will need to clean up. I got to get to class."

"Ok, but thank you so much, really, I don't know what I would have done without you."

I really don't know what I would have done. Who is this sweet boy? I should buy him lunch or something to repay him.

"It's fine. Bye." He abruptly left. I quickly washed the slushy out of my eyes so I could see and ran out of the bathroom into the hallway. There I saw Kurt walking swiftly towards what I assumed was Home Ec. I walked back into the bathroom to finish cleaning up but mostly I was washing on autopilot because I had just been talking to and holding hands with Kurt and I didn't even know it. Not only was Kurt the most attractive boy I have ever seen, he is also so sweet and kind, ugh, I wish he hadn't left in such a hurry. Double ugh, how could I have not realized that it was Kurt. OH FUCK, triple ugh, I am late for class, and G-d damn it I still have slushy all over me.

When I finally arrived at Home Ec there were only 15 minutes left before the bell rang. My hair was a wet mess from the shower I had taken, I was in my workout track suit, and my eyes were horribly puffy and red from the slushy. Ms. Daniels seemed to know what had happened and allowed me to quietly sit down. All I could think about is how Kurt was right in front of me and how badly I wanted to thank him, and talk to him. It seemed like every time I tried get close to him something stops me from actually getting there. After the bell rang I got up to talk to Kurt but I accidently knocked over a pan, by the time I had picked it up Kurt had already left, just my luck. Sadly Kurt and I didn't have anymore classes together that day, and even worse, Jasmine was out sick, so I was all alone. Later that night I called Jasmine to fill her in about my life.

"Hey Blainey, how was your weekend? Wait no, let me guess, terrible because Kurt wasn't there. Am I right or am I right?" I pulled a face, she must have heard it over the phone or something.

"I am so right, haha, you sucker for love you."

"I don't love him, how could I? I don't even know him Jasmine."

"Yeah. But you want to know him, and love him, and sing romantic songs with him, and take him out for moonlight dinners." Ok, how does she always manage to get in my head like that.

"How do you always know what I am thinking Jazzy? It's kind of scary."

"It's a talent my dear friend, a gift. Anyway, how was school today? I take it you didn't talk to him."

"Yeah no actually I did."

"WHAT! Oh my gosh, tell me what happened?"

"It's not what you think Jasmine."

"Well then don't tell me what I think, tell me what it is for heaven sake."

I retold the story of me getting slushied and of Kurt being my rescuer.

"…and now I just want to thank him but every time I try it goes wrong, I don't know what to do. But on a better note, his hand was so soft, and he is so sweet, at least a dozen people saw me in hallway and didn't bother to help, but not Kurt, he stopped, he saved me."

At that point I probably got some kind of ridiculous faraway look on my face. I was glad no one could see me.

"Ok, your making me a bit sick here Blaine, he just helped you walk to the bathroom, if you hadn't been such a wimp and just opened your eyes in the first place you would have been fine."

"Yeah but one, that shit hurt, and two, had I opened my eyes Kurt wouldn't have been able to help me! So I am glad I didn't."

"True, enough. Anyway, I will see you at school tomorrow ok? I want to make sure I get enough rest tonight so I am well enough, I have a math test."

"Ok , love you Jazz, goodnight."

"Love you too Blainey!"

As my luck would have it I was feeling kind of sick myself, I was worried I might have caught whatever Jasmine had, which would suck because being sick doesn't bode well with my plans of talking to Kurt. When I woke up in the morning my fears about being sick had become a reality.

"Shit." I said out loud to myself.

Now I had no way of thanking Kurt, or of talking to him, or anything! Wait, no, I have a new plan. I wrote Kurt a note that explained a few things and also thanked him profusely for helping me. Then I got Jasmine to pick it up before school, under the pretense that she was picking up my homework that was due that day, and told her to place the note in his locker.

YES, today will be the day that I finally contact Kurt, and maybe then I will finally get to know the boy who I have spent all my time thinking about. Only with my luck, nothing ever goes to plan the way I think it will.


	9. The Note

On Tuesday morning I found that Blaine was missing from class. It was going to be a lame day without Blaine there, which is kind of strange because I have never talked to him, but I would miss him anyway. After English I went to my locker to get some books and that's when I found it, the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me, if not in my entire life, then at least this year. A note from Blaine.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I know we haven't talked before but I wanted to thank you for helping me yesterday. Since coming to Mckinley few people have been as kind to me as you were. I would love to have the chance to repay you and to get to know you better. Perhaps I could take you out for coffee or lunch sometime, it would be the least I could do._

_Sincerely, Blaine_

_Ps. Here is my number _

_614-483-2657_

I was speechless and unable to move. It was as if all my birthdays had come at once and them some but still even better then that. Blaine has just given me his phone number and wanted to take me out to coffee or lunch. He wanted to spend time with me, to thank me, oh my lord this is a dream come true.

"Kurt, are you coming to class? You look kind of shocked? Are you ok?"

Mercedes had appeared out of nowhere. Or maybe she was always there, I couldn't be bothered to know at the moment.

"Mercedes, the most wonderful thing just happened to me."

She laughed a bit.

"What? Did you get a new Alexander McQueen accessory?"

"No it's better then that."

"What! Better then Alexander McQueen? This has to be something magnificent then, spill boy?"

"You know how I told you that I helped Blaine after he got slushied yesterday?"

"Yeah so? Out with it already."

"He left me a note in my locker saying how grateful he was for my help and he…he"

"HE WHAT? JESUS THE SUSPENSE KURT!"

"He said he wants to take me out to coffee or lunch to thank me. He even gave me his number."

"Well it's about damn time."

"What do you mean?"

"That boy stares at you day and night Kurt, there is no way he doesn't have a crush on you."

"I don't even know if he's gay Cedes."

"I have heard he is and no straight boy asks another boy out to coffee or lunch, and they especially don't give them their numbers on notes and put them in their lockers."

"Wait a second, he's not even here today! How did he get it in there at all. Maybe, maybe this is a prank."

"How could it be? You said no one was around when you helped him the other day, and I didn't tell anyone. Besides who other then the ND girls even knows you have a crush on him?"

"Shhh, someone will hear you...But yeah I guess your right, well it's either from him or it isn't, only one way to find out."

"Are you going to call him?"

"Yeah I think so, maybe tonight? Oh no that's too soon, he will think I am weird and…and"

"Stop over thinking this boo, he gave you his number for a reason, just call him."

"Ok, tonight, I will call him tonight. Oh my G-d, I am going to talk to Blaine, on the phone, tonight."

"Yes you will. Now come on class is starting."

"Oh Ok here I come."

I must have been smiling like a fool at this point. I felt like I had been waiting forever for this to happen, I never thought it would happen, yet here it was, happening to me. The day went by in a flash.

When I got home I tried to decide what time I should call him. If I called him too early he would probably think I was weird, if I called him too late he might be having dinner or maybe getting ready for bed. I eventually decided on calling him at 7:42 because it was probably after dinner for most people, but it wasn't too late. I also decide of 42 instead of 40 because it looked more random, more casual, so it didn't seem like I was calling him at a certain time.

By the time 7:30 rolled around I was dying and dinner was still going on. My dad and Carole decided to give me a play by play on the events of their day involving my bullying drama. It's not that I didn't want to know that the principal and school board were concerned over the incident, it's just that I couldn't think about it while I was thinking about Blaine. He kind of consumes my mind. Finally at about 7:40 they let me go saying that I was obviously too upset to talk about it anymore. I was obviously too something was all I could think before I ran upstairs to call Blaine. I sat on my bed with my phone in hand and watched as the clock changed from 7:41 to 7:42 and dialed the number. It rang, and rang, and rang, and then…

"Hello?" A somewhat scratchy voice answered. Oh right he wasn't at school today, he's probably sick.

"Oh, um, hi, is this Blaine?" I am so nervous, I am going to make a fool of myself, pull it together Hummel.

"Yeah, who might I ask is this?"

"This is um Kurt, hi." Ugh, I said hi twice.

"Kurt! Hi, I didn't know if you would call, I know we haven't spoken before."

He sounded so excited.

"No we haven't but I figured since you gave me your number…" Stupid, stupid.

"Oh yeah, haha, well that's exactly what I gave it to you for. So I know I um said this in my letter but thanks again for helping me."

"I would do it again in a heartbeat." Wow, he's for sure going to know your crushing on him now. Good job.

"Well it really meant a lot to me and um I just, I would really love to take you out for coffee or lunch, or something, um to um repay you." Oh G-d he is such a fucking sweetheart. I am melting, I am turning into mush.

"You really don't have to."

"But I really want to." He really wants to take me out, gah, I can't even think right now.

"Ok, I would like that."

"Good, um, are you free afterschool tomorrow? We could go to the Lima bean after your done with glee practice."

Wait a second, how does he know I have glee practice?

"Yeah, that sounds great, meet me there at 4:30?"

"I will be waiting." Is he flirting with me? I must be imagining the breathless quality in his voice.

"Ok, see you then, bye Blaine."

"Bye Kurt."

I hung up the phone. My heart was absolutely pounding, that had to be the most exhilarating conversation I have ever had in my entire life, ever. I flopped down onto my bed. By this time tomorrow I will have had a real conversation with Blaine and we will have had coffee together. Basically my life is amazing at the moment, and I hope it continues to be this good forever.


	10. Omelets

Huh, a number I have never seen before, that's weird. "Hello?"

"Oh, um, hi, is this Blaine?" Wait, is this, is this Kurt? OMg, he totally sounds like Kurt.

"Yeah, who might I ask is this?" I hope it's him.

"This is um Kurt, hi." Kurt, wow. Say something….

"Kurt! Hi, I didn't know if you would call, I know we haven't spoken before."

Ok clam down, don't want to scare him away Blaine.

"No we haven't but I figured since you gave me your number…"

Right, I gave him my number. Ok, G-d I am so nervous.

"Oh yeah, ha-ha, well that's exactly what I gave it to you for. So I know I um said this in my letter but thanks again for helping me."

Let's try and sound a little more coherent shall we?

"I would do it again in a heartbeat." He has to be the sweetest boy in the planet.

"Well it really meant a lot to me and um I just, I would really love to take you out for coffee or lunch, or something, um to um repay you."

But mostly to get to know you.

"You really don't have to."

"But I really want to." Don't push, just calm down.

"Ok, I would like that." AH, he would like that, OMG, man I am seriously turning into a schoolgirl.

"Good, um, are you free afterschool tomorrow? We could go to the Lima bean after your done with glee practice."

Shit, now he's going to think you're a creepy stalker freak who knows his schedule, way to go.

"Yeah, that sounds great, meet me there at 4:30?"

"I will be waiting." Fuck, I didn't mean to flirt, ugh.

"Ok, see you then, bye Blaine."

"Bye Kurt."

That was the most amazing conversation I have ever had with another boy ever. I haven't really had any chance to date other boys. In 9th grade I went to a school were the only out gay kids were me and my friend Cameron. There was a Sadie Hawkins dance, which I have mentioned before, but what I didn't mention is that I had asked Cameron to go with me, and he said yes. We thought since there would be adults at the dance that nothing could happen to us. Boy were we wrong, well not completely. The dance went alright, we danced together and people stared but there wasn't anything they could do, but after, they must have been waiting for us to leave because we were only outside for 2 minutes before they came. Three huge jocks surrounded us and didn't hesitate to start beating us up. I was on the ground before I even knew what was happening. Cameron was on the ground to, and all I could think was how I felt like this was my fault, if I hadn't asked him, he wouldn't be on the ground with me, a stupid scrawny boy who couldn't protect himself, let alone anyone else.

I was in the hospital for 2 weeks, the first two days I was in a coma from the head trauma and I also had a broken arm. Luckily Cameron wasn't as bad, he only needed a few stiches and a nights stay at the hospital for a concussion. I was so glad he was ok, but the sad part was I had to hear it from Jasmine. Cameron and his family decided it was best if we didn't speak or see each other any more. I didn't have feelings for Cameron, but he was a good friend and I missed him everyday for months after the incident. I couldn't believe everything these fiends had taken from me. My good friend got hurt and in the process I lost him, I lost my dignity, I had to transfer schools, and most of all I almost lost my life. I decided then that I would never let anything, or anyone get in the way of my dreams, and of being who I am. I took up boxing at Dalton to defend myself, and now I am at Mckinely and taking steps towards the future that I choose.

At Dalton there had been a few boys that were interested, and even one that I was interesting in, but he didn't like me back, and there was an age gap. Let's just say that serenading someone way older then you in their place of work doesn't really well…work. But now, being here, going to this school, making new friends, and most of all getting closer to Kurt (in however a miniscule manner), I feel for the first time in a long time that I am being true to myself in the most amazing of ways.

On Monday morning I felt strange, I didn't really know where all this stuff with a Kurt was headed. Further more I didn't know if I should talk to him or not. Would it be weird to go out to coffee with him without having spoken to him first? Or since we aren't friends would it be presumptuous of me to think that he would even want to talk to me at school? Jesus I am confused.

"Jasmine I just don't know what to do."

"Oh poor little Blainey, stop worrying so much, talk to him, don't talk to him, it doesn't matter, at the end of the day you are going out to coffee with him and then you will have to talk to him no matter what."

"Your right! So I should at least say hi."

"I think that would be good, it would probably relieve the tension of talking to him later."

"Your totally right, ok, I can do this. Wish me luck, I am heading to Home Ec and I am going to sit next to Kurt, or at least talk to him, whatever."

"Good luck. Tell me how it goes next period."

"Will do."

I walked with a bit of spring in my step all the way to Home Ec where I found Kurt sitting behind one of the stations, it was now or never because the students were going to get here any minute and Brittany always sits next to Kurt. I walked right over to him, and with a burst of confidence I didn't realize I had, I sat down next to him. Finally. I looked over at him and he seemed to be blushing, oh G-d what if he was embarrassed to be seen with me or something….

"Hi Blaine." He was smiling now, ok so not embarrassment then.

"Hi Kurt." I smiled back, G-d his face is gorgeous when he smiles, also just in general.

"Um, so, are you feeling better?"

"Am I feeling better…. Oh, I was sick, right, yeah much, thanks for asking." He laughed for a second and then got suddenly quiet.

"Um, are we still on for coffee today?" He asked shyly.

"As long as you still want to?" Please say yes, please say yes.

"I do." Close enough.

"Then yes." He blushed again, that has to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"Glad to hear it." That's exactly when the students started to pour in. When Brittany came in she walked straight to where I was sitting and waited. She seemed to be incredibly surprised that I wasn't moving.

"Kurt, why is someone else sitting next to my precious unicorn?" I made a face at that, what could she possibly be talking about?

"Brittany, this is Blaine, he's my new…"

"Friend." I supplied. I hope that wasn't too forward of me. Kurt smiled again.

"Yeah, my new friend, he is going to sit next to me today. You can sit at the desk in front of us Brit Brit, it will be just like your sitting next to me."

"But Kuurt, I don't know what I am going to do without my daily dose of unicorn magic. How will I survive?"

"You will be fine Brit, now go sit down class is starting."

Kurt and I spent the class making Omelets together. It was fantastic. He was an amazing cook, his omelet was perfect and after he saw me mangle two of my own he taught me how to make them. We didn't talk much except about cooking because Mrs. Jackson ran a tight ship when it came to Home Ec, but that didn't matter in the least. We smiled and laughed and cooked. It was amazing and it ended way too soon for my liking.

"So I will see you in history." I said.

"I will save you a seat… I mean if you want me to, I know you sit next to Jasmine, and, and…"

I interrupted his adorable babbling. "I would like that a lot." Really a lot, although poor Jazzz, oh well she will understand.

Kurt smiled again. "Ok, see you then."

"See you then Kurt."

We went our separate ways at that point, however I felt so much better with the knowledge that not only was I going to be seeing Kurt in history, but he would be saving me a seat. Wow, if this isn't the best day of my life then I don't know what is because nothing is better then seeing Kurt smile.


	11. Shaking together

I feel like I am floating out of my skin. Blaine just sat next to me during Home Ec and now he's going to sit next to me in history. He even said we are friends, well that one could change and I wouldn't mind because I would like to be more then friends but oh wait. I still don't know if he's gay, oh he must be, no way a straight boy let's a gay boy help him make omelets, and he just giggled and smiled at me the whole time. No way he's straight, ugh I guess I will still have to figure that out. Damn, it was all going so well, way to be your own buzz-kill Kurt. But still, jeez that had to be just about the best experience of my whole life.

As I walked to Math class I was probably grinning like a manic, which is probably what drew Karofsky's attention to me.

"What are you smiling at homo?"

I tried to just walk away quickly but he caught up. He cornered me into a locker and looked around. Upon seeing no one he swiftly pressed himself up against me and grabbed my hands so I couldn't get away.

"You like that don't you?"

"Get off me!" I was screaming at this point. He let me go and left, he must have been scared of getting caught. I on the other hand was in tears. I didn't want to go to math class looking all pathetic and puffy eyed but I didn't really have a choice.

Mercedes and Tina tried to get me to talk to them during Math and lunch but I was too scared and shocked to say anything, or even really think for that matter. It wasn't until last period (history), at which I cheered up a little. The thought of spending more time with Blaine was very appealing, but I still felt like crap and I couldn't shake the feeling that Karofsky was going to be at every corner. I sat down and after a few minutes Blaine joined me.

"Hey Kurt!" He was beaming at me, he has such a lovely smile, but not even that could help settle my skin.

"Hi Blaine." I probably sounded as upset as I was.

"Oh gosh, Kurt what's wrong? I mean, if you don't mind me asking, I know we don't really know each other."

"Well it's just um…"

"Quiet down everyone class is starting!" Shouted Mr. Oakley with an evil scowl on his face. He continued class and after a few minutes of Blaine staring at me with a somewhat heartbroken looking, maybe I was projecting again, expression on his face he passed me a note.

_Like I said you don't have to tell me, but I am here for you if you want to talk._

_-B_

I thought for a second about if and what I would write him back. It couldn't hurt to tell him the truth right? He seemed to be really concerned. Well here goes nothing.

_It's just this horrible Jock, he bullies me and taunts me. I don't think there is anything that anyone else can do really. I just have to deal with it._

_-K_

I watched him reading the note. After a few seconds his eyes nearly popped out of his head and a look of disgust and outrage settled on his face. He doesn't even know me, why does he care so much?

_No you don't! NO one, and I mean no one should have to deal with that. Especially someone as kind as you. I will do anything in my power to help you Kurt, I swear just tell me and I am there. Don't let people push you around. Have courage._

_-B_

This had to be a dream come true, the handsome prince coming to my rescue, in a more modern sense of course. I wrote back.

_I tried confronting him and it didn't work. He even threatened me, but you can't tell anyone that. Okay?_

_-K_

As I was sliding the note to him I apparently caught Mr. Oakley's attention. Woops, forgot class was happening.

"Mr. Hummel! Are you passing notes in class? Would you like to come up here and read the class what it is that you have written to Mr. Anderson?"

I shook my head violently.

"No?" He walked up to my desk. He grabbed the note right from my hand.

"Well I guess I will have to read it for you then."

I felt like I was going to cry, no wait I was crying. I was so scared about Karofsky finding out that I told someone, oh G-d, he was going to kill me.

Mr. Oakley began to read the note. "I tried…"

"STOP!" Everyone, myself included, turned and looked at Blaine.

"Mr. Anderson, please don't make me send you to detention. You are a nice boy and I would hate to see the troublemaker next to you ruin that for you."

"I was the one passing notes and Kurt isn't a trouble maker! I have never seen him do anything wrong in any of his classes, especially this one!"

"Do not raise your voice to me Mr. Anderson! I won't have it! That boy next to you is wrong just by existing!" Mr. Oakley looked furious.

"Yeah and why is that then?"

"Because he's a homosexual!" Suddenly Mr. Oakley got quiet, he looked taken aback, he just realized what he has said to an entire class of students.

"Well if he's wrong, then I am too Mr. Oakley and I sure as hell, would rather be me then even slightly resemble the misfortunate creature of a human being that you are."

Oh my G-d, what just happened? My head is in a million places right now. I knew Mr. Oakley was a homophobe, but he had never been so overt about it before. Wait, oh Jesus, Blaine is gay! Also I am safe from Karofsky. Also I am shaking.

"Kurt, are you okay? You are shaking." A very sad looking Blaine came into view, I must have zoned out for a second.

"Blaine, Kurt, both of you go to the principal! I will not have this kind of disrespect in my class."

"The only one you are disrespecting is yourself, you call yourself a teacher? How can you teach anything when you, yourself are an arrogant, ignorant, disrespectful excuse for a human being!" Blaine was shaking too, but in rage instead of panic.

"Leave my class now!"

Blaine and I got up and grabbed our stuff. I was still shaking and I felt light headed. Blaine must have noticed because he rapped an arm around my waist to support me. Mr. Oakley looked outraged once again but said nothing.

"We are not going to the principal Kurt. We did nothing wrong, in fact we should report him, but not now. You look like your going to faint. Tell me where do you want me to take you?"

"Home, please Blaine, take me home."


	12. Courage

Kurt Hummel is currently shaking like a leaf in my arms.

"Home, please Blaine, take me home."

"Yes of course Kurt."

We walked outside to the car lot.

"Do you want me to take my car? We can drive back an get yours later."

He just nodded and we stared walking again. I led him to the passenger seat of my car and helped him in. I then got around to the other side and started the car.

"Can you give me your address? I can put it in the GPS."

He nodded again and reached for the GPS, I felt so bad for him, he was too upset to say anything. He punched in his address and placed the GPS back in it's holder. We drove, it was only about 10 minutes to get to his house. However it felt like a lot longer because I was so filled with sadness and worry for Kurt. I couldn't believe the drastic turn of events. It was also somewhat strange that Kurt trusted me enough to let me drive him home, maybe it was just the shock.

I turned into the driveway of a nice looking house, which I might have been interested in had Kurt not been so weak and tired looking next to me. I turned off the car and got out. I went around the car and opened the door for Kurt, that's when he seemed to notice me for the first time since we started driving.

"Come one, let me help you inside." I kept wanting to call him darling and sweetheart but I figured that now wasn't the time for that. He got out and I tentatively put my arm around him again to steady him. He seemed to sink into me a bit, which I didn't mind in the least, to say the least. We walked up to the door and Kurt handed me the key, I let us in. I saw a couch and led him to it, after placing him on it I sat down next to him.

"Is there anyone home? Is there someone I can call for you?" He was still so pale, but he was looking at me now.

"No, nobody's home, not until 4 or 4:30. It's ok, I don't need to call anyone, I just feel better being at home."

"Good, I mean, not good that there's no one home, just good that your feeling better. Is there anything at all I can do? Do you um, want me to leave?"

His eyes got big. "Please don't leave…"

"No, Kurt, of course I won't. I will stay. For as long as you will have me " I leaned over and grabbed his hand.

Kurt looked down at our hands and smiled. Him smiling made me smile. He looked over at me.

"Do you maybe want to watch tv? I know we were going to get coffee but…" He let got of my hand, it felt so empty.

"I would love to watch something. What did you have in mind?"

"Well I like watching episodes of 'What not to wear' when I am feeling down. I like fashion, but I don't want to watch it if it would bore you."

"I like fashion too, do you read Vogue?"

"Do I? It's only my life!"

I laughed at that. I wad glad that he seemed to be feeling better.

"Well let's watch some 'What not to Wear' then! I am ready to judge some hideous clothing."

We spent two hours watching "What not to Wear" and it was a blast. We talked and laughed, I couldn't remember having such a good time in a very long time.

"Hello? Kurt? Finn?" A big booming voice said.

"Yeah dad I'm in here."

"What are you doing home so early so… Who is this?"

"This is Blaine, he's my new friend. I had some trouble at school today dad, it um, it was pretty bad…" He looked so dejected. "Blaine brought me home early because of it, he really helped me out."

Kurt smiled at me again, my heartbeat quickened but Kurt's dad was still staring at me so I was kind of freaked out.

"Hello sir, it's nice to meet you. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

Kurt's dad kind of ignored me for a minute.

"You will tell me what happened later buddy."

"Of course dad, I just want to finish hanging out with Blaine first."

"That's fine son, and it's nice to meet you too Blaine. Thank you for bringing Kurt home."

"My pleasure sir."

"It's Burt kid."

"Sorry si… Burt."

Burt left the room and I looked over at Kurt who seemed kind of upset again.

"What's wrong Kurt? I mean um, other then the obvious…"

"It's just that I wish this wasn't happening, I wish I didn't have to tell my dad."

"Is he, is he not supportive of you being gay?"

"No no, he's the best father in the world, he supports and accepts me, I just feel like a coward. I feel like I can't fight my own battles. Also my dad, he has heart problems, I don't want to put pressure on him. I just worry about him so much and I wish I wasn't so problematic…"

"Stop right there Kurt. I said it today in class and I will say it again, your not a trouble maker, there is nothing wrong with you, and there is no way you could ever be considered problematic."

"You hardly know me Blaine." That stung a little but I understood.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I can't make observations on what I do know. What I know is that you are the boy who stopped in the hall to help me out when at least six other people just walked by. You are the boy who was kind to me, you taught me how to make an omelet, you confided in my today about something really scary. It takes a lot of strength and a lot of courage to do those things. No one who is 'problematic' would be any of those."

"I don't think it takes strength or courage to teach someone how to make an omelet Blaine."

He was smiling again, and boy was he cheeky, I loved it.

"No but it takes someone who is thoughtful and helpful, someone like you."

"You make me sound like a pretty amazing person."

"Well from what I have seen so far, you definitely are."

"Blaine thank you so much for everything you have done for me today. I…I can't even imagine what would have happened if you hadn't stepped in and, just thank you. Everything you just said to me about being kind and brave, you are all those things times a million. I will never be able to repay you for that."

He looked close to tears again, it's still crazy how attached I am to this boy, my heart is aching again and it's all because of someone I hardly know. But this beautiful boy was so worth it.

"I think I know a way you can pay me back."

"Wha..what's that?"

Oh that probably sounded creepy. Better elaborate.

"You can spend more time with me. I know we don't know each other very well, but I would love to get to know you better."

"If you really want to then, then who am I to refuse such a request?"

"There is nothing I would love more then to be your friend Kurt." Well maybe one thing, but from the looks of it the one thing Kurt Hummel didn't need in his life was more complications.

After that we decided that it was time to go get his car so I could head home. I didn't want to say good bye to him when the time came but I knew that I would see him again tomorrow which brightened up my mind a little. I got home and flopped down onto my bed. This day had been such a whirlwind that I hardly knew what to do with myself. One thing I knew for sure though was that I would do whatever I could to keep Kurt safe and to help him with everything he was going through no matter what. Before I went to sleep I texted Kurt.

_Courage_

_-B_


	13. Put me back together

I am currently sitting in my driveway staring at nothing and thinking about Blaine. Today has been the worst and best day that I have had in a very long time. For one I was almost outed about the whole Karofsky thing and Mr. Oakley is a bigoted MoFo, but on the other hand I spent the entire day with Blaine. I even spent a good portion of it in his arms, sure I was shaking the whole time, but oh my G-d being held by him felt amazing. I felt so safe and cared for. Oh he even held my hand, he's so sweet I can't wait to see him again. I turned off my car and got out because I could think about Blaine just as easily inside as I could outside. Also I knew my dad would be worrying.

"Kurt, is that you?" Carole was the first to greet me, dad probably sent her so that if there was something really wrong with me he wouldn't be able to grill me with questions right away. Carole assesses the situation and reports back to him, it's kind of cute actually.

"Yeah it's me, I am fine, send dad out."

"And here I thought we had a clever secretive strategy going, I guess we will have to up our game."

My dad came out of the hallway looking very tense, however when he saw both of us smiling he seemed to calm quite a bit. Good, stressing is bad for his heart.

"You doing ok son?"

"Well no, but everything is ok, I am fine, let me explain what happened."

I told them the whole story about what happened with Karofsky, Mr. Oakley, and Blaine that day. By the end of it my dad and Carole both seemed to go back and forth between outrage and shock.

"….and so Blaine took me back here so I could calm down. I don't know what I would have done without him."

"We need to go report Mr. Oakley right away, talking to students like that, what a homophobic asshole!" Carole only swore when she was really heated, it kind of warmed my heart that she cared about me that much.

"Your right Carole, we will go back in tomorrow. Kurt."

"Yeah dad?"

"I am really worried about you buddy. I know we are working all this stuff out but it is going to take time. I don't think your safe at that school."

"What can I do though? I have to go there, I don't really have any other options."

"Your right Kurt, but I think you should stay home tomorrow, that must have been shocking and hard for you. You should rest and that way your father and I can try and figure this out without having to worry about your safety. At least for a little while."

"I think that is a good idea, take a day or two off and hopefully we will have figured this all out by then."

"I will dad, but what if nothing changes? I can't just stay home forever."

"No you can't, but at least for a few days, and then we can reassess the situation then ok bud?"

"Alright. Is that all then?" I was a little frustrated, but I understood why they were making me stay home.

"Yeah, just one more thing. Who is this Blaine kid? You never talked about him before today and suddenly he is defending you, not that I am not grateful for that because I am, he was very brave. But how long have you guys been friends and how come I haven't heard about him?"

"Well, we kind of just became friends yesterday. See I helped him a few days ago when he got slushied in the hallway, and then he left me a note thanking me and telling me we should hang out and then we just started talking and sitting next to each other today. I am not even sure why he defended and helped me the way he did, maybe because he is gay too, but he's also just really nice to me and…"

"He's gay?"

"Um, yes, do you have a problem with that dad?"

"Hey, have I ever had a problem with you being gay? No, I am just curious, your just friends right?"

"Ugh dad! Did you not hear the part where I said we just became friends. Just and friends being the operative words in that sentence!"

"Ok calm down buddy, I was just making sure."

"Well he seems like a nice boy, and I am so appreciative for what he did for you today Kurt. Aren't you Burt?"

"Yes of course I am."

"That settles it then, you should invite him over for Friday night dinner Kurt. We would both love to get to know him better."

"Uh, well, I could ask, I guess, I mean I…"

"Just ask him, if he cant then that's fine." Carole smiled endearingly at me.

"Ok, I will. Now can I go?" Giving in was the easiest thing to do.

"Yes son, just come over here and give me a hug first."

A hug from my father is something I would never refuse. I walked over and hugged him and Carole, just for good measure, and went to my room. I suppose I should call Blaine, but I feel like that would be pushy, although we have become weirdly close in one day of knowing each other. Well here goes nothing then.

"Kurt? Are you ok?"

Aww, he was still worried about me.

"Yeah I am great Blaine, well better then before at least. I am calling to tell you I am not coming to school tomorrow. Maybe even for a couple of days."

"Oh, why?"

"My dad and Carole, my step mom, are really worried about the bullying, and now with a homophobic teacher as well, they just think it's too dangerous."

"Of course, I understand completely. Well, it will be a lot lamer there without you."

"Ha-ha, I am so sure." He laughed.

"No really! Set aside all the drama of the day I had a great time, you are so interesting."

"Um, thanks, so are you…" Way to be awkward.

"So um, since you aren't coming to school, do you think we might be able to hang out after school sometime. You did say you would."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, that is the other reason I wanted to call you. My dad and Carole really appreciate what you did for me today, so do I…."

"It's no big deal."

"It was, but regardless they would like to thank you and get to know you better, so I was wondering if you might be able to come to dinner this Friday night?"

"Friday, Friday… Yeah I am free. I would love to come."

"Ok sounds great, and um, if you want maybe we can hang out after school sometime to? We could finally get that coffee, or maybe watch Wicked together?"

"Both of those sound fantastic. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Um, let me check….Only all day, so I might be able to pencil you in between being bored and watching tv." He laughed again, it sounded beautiful.

"Your funny, you know that?"

"What kind of person would I be if I weren't aware of my best qualities?"

"Good, you should know how great you are. Anyway, I guess I will see you tomorrow then? Can I pick you up after school, around 3:45?"

"I will be waiting." Way to use his own line on him, weirdo.

"So will I."

At that we hung up the phone. My life was so split between painstakingly amazing, and horribly bad that I felt like I was going to break in half. But I had a feeling, for some reason that I couldn't for the life of me figure out, that if I did, Blaine would be there to put me back together.


	14. Being bold

Spending all day without Kurt was terrible, also I was a bit worried that the jocks might try something with me now that they knew for sure I was gay. I filled in Jasmine about everything that happened after I left history, I still felt bad for just leaving her like that but she assured me that she didn't mind in the least, in fact she loved the "wonderfully dramatic romance" of it all. The thing that I was most worried about was Mr. Oakley, however when I came into school and was pulled into the principals office I was told that he had been fired, and that enough students had seen what had happened and gave their accounts of the story. So Kurt and I weren't in any trouble. I also saw Kurt's dad, and a women, I am assuming his step-mom, talking to the principal as well. It was a strange and terrible day; luckily all of the jocks and the rest of the school were too shocked by what had happened and so they left me alone. I was in last period when I got a text from Kurt changing the plans we had for the evening.

_Hey Blaine, I am at my dad's shop right now helping him out, home was too boring. I was wondering if you could pick me up here instead, it's really close to my house_

_.-K_

_Sure, just text me the address. _

_-B_

As soon as school was over I quickly said bye to Jasmine and left, I couldn't wait to see Kurt. He was all I thought about the entire day, also I wanted to make sure he was ok after everything that happened. After ten minutes of driving I pulled up to "Hummel Tires and Lube" and was immediately surprised. I didn't know Kurt's dad owned a car shop, I guess there are a lot of things I don't know about Kurt, but I am going to learn! I parked my car and went inside. It seemed very empty.

"Hello?"

"Blaine is that you?" I heard a mysterious voice coming from somewhere, or actually it seemed like it was coming from nowhere.

"Yeah, is that you Kurt? Where are you?"

Suddenly a person appeared out from under a car that was three cars down from the one I was standing next to. Kurt stood up, he was wearing coverall's and his face had smudges of grease on it.

"OH my gosh, you fix cars?" He chuckled, probably at my gapping mouth, I shut it.

"Yeah, I have been working on cars since I was six. Way to break the stereotype huh?"

"Haha, yeah." I was totally distracted by how amazing he looked liked this. Which was really amazing, usually he was just so clean and put together, but this look suited him just as well. Oh, great, I am staring again.

"So um, I just need to go clean up, sorry I am not ready, I must have lost track of time. It will only take a few minutes."

"No problem, I will wait here."

I smiled, he smiled back and I felt like I was a kid in a candy shop. Only this one was filled with cars and the most breathtaking boy I had ever seen, way better then candy. Kurt came back about five minutes later dressed in tight black skinny jeans, a white button down, and a black vest and bowtie. A rather simple outfit for him, I suddenly realized I hadn't been wearing bowties to school since I started at Mckinely. I guess I was just worried that people would pick on me because of it, I wish I had the courage that Kurt has.

"Blaine are you ok?"

"Um, yeah, I just, I like your bowtie."

"You were looking rather downtrodden, I don't believe that liking my bowtie would have made you look like that."

"No, well, it's just that I really like wearing bowies and I haven't since I started at Mckinely. I was scared someone might tease me, I just wish I had the boldness that you have."

"Are you joking? You are the most bold kid I know. Just yesterday you defended me against a homophobic teacher in front of an entire class of students when all I could do was shake and cry. You are bold, and strong, and entirely too passionate for your own good."

I laughed, I suppose he had a point, but he didn't quite understand what I was getting at.

"We really like giving each other motivational speeches don't we?"

He thought about it for a second, then we were both laughing.

"Yeah I guess we do. Well come on, enough of this serious talk, let's go and get that coffee."

We went to the Lima bean, where I learned Kurt's coffee order is a Non-fat Mocha, and we talked and basically had a blast. Well at least I did and when I took him home and asked him if he had a good time he said he had a lovely one. I believed him, he looked happier then before and I was delighted to know that I was the one who brought that happiness out in him. I hated leaving him though, I even gave him a hug before I left. I hopped I wasn't over stepping, but as soon as I wrapped my arms around him, he seemed to reciprocate, which felt amazing.

The rest of the week went by sort of the same. I went to school where Kurt was still absent, and then after school I would pick him up from his dad's shop or his house and we would get coffee, once we even watched a movie after. I was wonderful, except for the whole Kurt missing school because an evil son of a bitch was after him. I wanted to kill Karofsky and all the jocks that had picked on Kurt, but being one person, and a small one at that, there wasn't much I could do about it. Anyway, like I said everything was going relatively fine until Friday that is, I don't know what it is about Friday's but it seems like more things happen on them then any other day of the week.

**Sorry that this wasn't a great chapter, the story should be picking up it's pace a little bit now. Thank you to everyone reading, feedback is really appreciated since this is my first multi-chapter fic. Also who was as freaked out by last nights episode of glee as I was? That was crazy.**


	15. Back to school

Friday was the day that I finally came back to school, I had to beg my dad but he finally came around. I had spent everyday this week at my dad's shop, at home, or with Blaine. I couldn't believe how comfortable I felt with him after such an incredibly short time. I had hardly spoken to anyone from New Directions except Finn. I knew I was missing practice for Nationals, but I couldn't find it in me to care very much, plus from what Finn said they weren't getting anything much done. I did go over to Sam's house once to help him out with some family problems, I wasn't too sure why he asked me, probably because I can actually keep a secret unlike the rest of ND, but either way I was glad to help. However the next day I was flooded with calls and texts asking me if Sam and I were am item. Jesus the ND kids are dramatic and so filled with rumors. Anyway, other then all that drama my days were quite wonderful, I even had the time to finish my outfit for prom and I finally had someone in my life who understood me in a way that no one else did.

I was opening my locker when I heard someone come up behind me.

"Hi Kurt."

Blaine was there holding two coffee's and smiling brightly. He was wearing tight gray jeans, a stripped gray cardigan, and oh my, he's wearing a bowtie. He looks amazing.

"Hi Blaine." His smile was so infectious; I couldn't help but smile back. I was falling for him so hard, this was not good.

"I am so glad your back. Oh and here I brought this coffee for you."

He is so thoughtful and sweet and just so perfect.

"Thank you, you didn't have to. I am so glad I am back, honestly, I don't think I could handle another day in the shop."

"I thought you liked working in your dad's shop?"

"Oh, I do, just not everyday, I missed my friends, and glee."

"I understand. I am still worried about you though. Those bullies still haven't been suspended or expelled. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I will be careful, but your right, I am worried about me too."

"Well you know what? I have a plan.?"

"What's that?"

"I will make sure to walk you to and from every class. That way you won't be alone!"

He looked as though he had solved world hunger.

"Blaine, I really appreciate the idea but if your with me all the time, people will be more likely to bully you. I don't want you to get hurt either."

"Kurt, I am not going to let you get hurt just because I might get a slushy facial or a locker shove. Please let me do this?"

I thought about it for a moment, I didn't think he would take no for an answer.

"Okay, but just watch your back too, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Neither would I."

Everything just felt a bit gloomy all of the sudden, but I also felt strangely comforted. It was so different from how ND had ever helped me. Sure Puck, Finn, Sam, Mike and Artie has stuck up for me a few times, and the girls always sympathize with my problems, but none of them would have ever put themselves out on a limb for me. Not the way this boy does, and we have only been friends for a week. I guess the world is just a unusual place.

"Kurt you okay? I didn't mean to upset you."

"No you didn't, not at all. Just, thank you Blaine, I really appreciate this… Look, we are being too serious again. Let's head to Home Ec. If your going to tag along with me then your going to have to get to every class early."

"I don't mind, just means more time with you." I looked over and Blaine was smiling at me again, he really seemed to care about me a lot, so I was going to do everything in my power to be there for him too.

As promised Blaine walked me to every class, and on Friday we have every class for 50 minutes instead of four classes for 1:30 each. Luckily Blaine and I had a lot of our classes together. However one thing that I had forgotten about was the fact that the whole of ND didn't know that Blaine and I were friends, they were shocked to say the least. In 2nd period math, Mercedes and Tina were gapping at me when Blaine dropped me off and lingered for a few moments before he left. As soon as he was gone they wouldn't shut up. They also brought up the Sam stuff again, I had missed them though.

"Kurt! Boy what happened? Since when are you two a thing? And what happened in the history class the other day! We heard Mr. Oakley got in a fight with you and Blaine stood up for you?" Shouted Mercedes.

"Yeah Kurt and what about Sam? Are you two together? I thought you liked Blaine!" Huffed Tina.

"Jesus, girls calm down, I can't answer all those questions at the same time and seriously what ever happened to 'Hi Kurt, we missed you, how are you today?' huh."

"Nah, nah, none of that, we want to know!"

"Ok, well Blaine and I are friends now, yes there was an incident in history class, and yes Blaine defended me and took me home. We have been hanging out after school and getting coffee, we really get along, and basically he is the man of my dreams."

At that the girls squealed.

"Oh my G-d, are you guys dating."

"Shhh, seriously I won't tell you two anything else if you don't quite down!"

"Ok, alright, jeez, it's not our fault that you didn't talk to us about any of this until today."

"That's just because it's not all smiles and rainbows ok."

"What's going on boo, you know you can tell us anything?"

"Yeah Kurt, let us help you."

I told them most of the story, luckily the math teacher wasn't in the mood to teach today so we, along with everyone else spent the class talking. I told them the pg-13 version of the bullying, but I told them pretty much everything about Blaine. By the end they were jumping in their seats wanting to know more.

"…he's amazing, really he's the sweetest man I have ever met, and he promised to walk me to and from all my classes."

"That boy has got it bad for you." I hope.

"…I don't know, I think he just understands what I am going through, he hasn't exactly told me much about his past, but I know he transferred to Dalton because he was being bullied at his old school."

The bell rang and we got up to leave, the girls were still giggling. As soon as we stepped out of the door I saw Blaine running over. He was out of breath when he caught up."

"Hi!" He said whilst still trying to breath normally.

"Hey Blaine, I want you to meet Tina and Mercedes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

He promptly kissed their hands, once again, they were giggling. I felt a bit jealous, but I was also impressed by how dapper he was.

"Alright, alright, we have to get to class."

"As you wish." I smiled at the princess bride reference, the girls smiled at me and said their goodbyes. I heard them whispering wildly as they walked away.

The rest of the morning went by in a similar fashion, all of the ND were interesting in knowing who Blaine was, and what was going on in my life. The attention was bizarre and somewhat annoying, they just liked drama. However during lunch is when everything got a bit awkward. Blaine came and walked me from history to the cafeteria. History was fine, we had a substitute and it was back to practically normal. Except during history I had to sit next to Santana, who also grilled me about my life, because Jasmine forced Blaine to sit next to her. Well I am sure he wanted to as well, he had said to me that he felt bad for leaving Jasmine all the time to hang out with me, I understood, I had been neglecting my friends too. Anyway, we got in line for lunch and suddenly Jasmine was standing there with us.

"Hia Blainey. You ready for another lunch of mystery meat?"

"No not so much. I am thinking I might stick with a salad today."

"Yeah probably a smart choice."

I didn't really know what to say, they seemed to be so close and fluid with each other, interrupting felt weird. But I figured I should at least introduce myself.

"Hi, I am Kurt." I gave her my hand to shake.

"Oh don't bother. I know who you are, this one hasn't shut up about you for weeks."

Weeks? We had only been friends since this week. Well there was all that staring, hmm…

"JASMINE!"

"Come on Blainey, honesty is the best policy."

Blaine was blushing like a maniac. I liked it, it suited him.

"Ok, let's change the subject. Kurt, um, do you want to sit with us for lunch?"

Now this was a difficult decision. I always ate with the rest of New Directions, but this was a chance to get to know Jasmine better, and if she was important to Blaine then I should at least try to get to know her. ND would understand.

"Um, yeah sure, I would like that."

"Good! Now Kurt, you come with me and Blainey can get us food. I am sure you know what we want."

"What?"

"Wha…"

Before I could finish my word I was already being pulled to a table at the other side of the room. I sat down with Jasmine and braced myself. Also I noticed that the entire New Directions were looking over at me with gaping mouths.

"So what do you want to know about Blaine?"

"Um, I, well…." Jeez this girl was insane.

"Look, he has told me a lot about you, he obviously cares about you, which means that have to care about you too. Lot's of people think I am pretty strange, and I am, but no matter what Blaine has always been by my side through thick and thin. What I am saying is that he is really important to me, and he is probably the best person in the world, so don't mess this up. But also since you obviously mean so much to him, then I am here for you to. Okay Kurtie?"

I didn't know how I felt about the nickname, but I knew that she was just trying to protect Blaine, and I felt curiously happy that she had my back too.

"I know he means a lot to you, he means a lot to me too. Never in my life has someone not related to me, shown me the kindness that Blaine has. I can never repay him for his concern and compassion. I promise you I would never purposefully hurt him, I want to be there for him just like you."

"Good, glad to hear it! NOW, back to gossip, what do you want to know about Blaine? I really do know everything about him."

"NO!" Blaine walked up holding a tray filled with salad and cookies, good timing.

"Aww, but I wanted to share all your inner most secrets with him!"

I laughed, and Jasmine smiled at me.

"It's ok Jasmine, we can talk about it another time."

Blaine gave us a pouty look.

"Oh Blaine don't pout, it's not a good look for you."

I wanted to disagree but it probably wasn't appropriate.

"Ugh, fine Blaine, I won't tell him anything. At least nothing too bad, now will you stop your pouting?"

Blaine's face morphed back into a smile.

"So, Kurt, tell me some about yourself, it will be nice to hear about you from your own mouth." Blaine was blushing again, poor thing, my girls weren't nearly as bad as Jasmine, I guess I should be grateful.

The rest of the day went basically the same. At the end of the day I went to glee club, where once again I was faced with a torrent of questions. Also several cat calls and wolf whistles from Santana and Puck. I ignored them mostly. I was looking forward to dinner with Blaine tonight, he had prom committee while I had glee, so we went to my house together afterword. We pulled up to my house at the same time and walked up to the door.

"Kurt, is your family going to like me?" He looked really nervous, I found that so endearing.

"Of course Blaine, they already like you, otherwise they wouldn't have invited you to dinner. Don't worry."

He still looked worried, we walked in together.


	16. The Moment

The Hummel-Hudson household was lovely. Well it felt nice and looked homey, which I probably would have thought about more had I not been so nervous about meeting Kurt's family. I know that I am not even with him, and that we are just friends but I really wanted his family to like me anyway. Plus if we ever became more then friends it will be important for his family to like me even more. Ugh, I shouldn't be thinking like that, I am just getting my hopes up again.

"How do you like my house? I think the décor leaves much to be desired, however it's still home." Right, I had almost forgotten Kurt was actually there because I was so caught up in my thoughts. Wow his eyes are so painfully blue, I wish I could stare at them all day. Right I am supposed to be answering.

"It's amazing Kurt. It feels so homey and lived in. I love the pictures everywhere." I walked over to a picture of a women, she had bright blue eyes and beautiful dirty blonde hair.

"Is this your mom Kurt?"

"Yeah it is" He looked a little sad all of the sudden.

"You don't talk about her. Did her and your dad get a divorce?"

"Um, no. She died when I was 8." Oh G-d, poor thing.

"That must have been really hard, I am so sorry for that. Do you still remember her?" Maybe that was too personal, but I really wanted to know the most I could about Kurt, I wanted him to open up to me.

"Yes, I remember the way she smells. Her smile, her laugh. I have memories of baking with her and of her taking me to the park. I don't remember too much else though, just a few things here and there, like her in her hospital bed." He looked even sadder now.

"She's beautiful, you look just like her." Way to be subtle Blaine. Uh whatever, I don't care, its true.

Kurt was smiling. " She was the most amazing mother. I miss her everyday. Now I have a new family with Carole, Finn, and my dad has always been there for me of course, they can never replace my mom but I love them to pieces and am so grateful they are in my life."

"So when am I going to be meeting them?"

"It's only 4:30, so we still have to cook dinner. But they should be home around 5:30."

"So I am cooking dinner now am I?" Kurt looked a little taken aback.

"Oh gosh, we invited you to dinner and now I asked you to help. That's so rude, I am sorry of course you don't…."

"Kurt!" He snapped his mouth shut. "I would so love to help you make dinner. I never get a chance to cook back home so it would be fantastic to help you out." He blushed which made me smile. Then he smiled, G-d he's so beautiful and I may not have mentioned this before but he's quite handsome and strong as well. He's so lean and long and his body just looks so touchable. I struggled not to grope him a few times as he bent over to use the oven or when he stretched up to get something out of the cupboard. He was kind of perfect.

We made a simple dinner of chicken and salad. Kurt informed me of his father's dietary needs due to his heart problems. I thought it was so sweet of him to be so concerned over his father. I love my father, but I don't think that I would have the same commitment and concern over him if the same thing happened.

"Everything is finished, do you want to come upstairs with me for a little while?" Upstairs, as in to Kurt's room. I still haven't seen it, we always stay in the living room.

"Yeah, I would like that."

His room was spectacular. Everything was beautifully decorated and organized but at the same time it was lived in and personalized.

"Kurt your room is amazing." He laughed.

"Well I try. Interior design is one of my many talents and my room is the only room in the house where I am allowed to go all out. I am glad you like it."

We sat down and read the newest addition of Vogue for a while until we heard Burt and Carole get home. Kurt led us both back downstairs and I was getting nervous again. He looked back at me and must have seen the nervousness on my face.

"Blaine, calm down, they are just my parents." He grabbed my hand and held it the rest of the way down the stairs. I felt calmer in a sense but mostly I just felt tingly and warm inside. We made it to the living room and he let go.

"Blaine, so glad you could come!" Carole came over and hugged Kurt and I. Burt came over and greeted us as well.

"Hey Buddy."

"Hi dad."

"It's nice to see you again Blaine. I really can't thank you enough for what you did for my son."

"It was nothing sir."

"It's Burt kid, and call it what you want but it meant a lot to us. You are welcome here anytime."

"That's so kind of you um…Burt. Thank you."

"Now enough with the formality, let's go eat. Where is Finn?"

Right on queue Finn walks through the door. Everyone stared at him for a moment.

"Um, did I miss something?" Everyone, except for Finn, bursts out laughing at the expression on Finn's face.

"No sweetheart, we are about to have dinner." Says Carole.

We all sat down at the dinner table, it felt strange, everything felt so comfortable all of the sudden. I had forgotten about being nervous. The whole family started talking about what each of them had done that day, then they moved on to talking about some funny stories from last Christmas, and everything just seemed so fluid. It was nothing like eating dinner at my house. Everything at home was a little too structured and formal to feel this comfortable.

"Blaine, are you ok? You seem a bit spacey?" Kurt looked at me with concern. Everyone else was now talking about the pros and cons of dogs vs. cats.

"Yes, it's just, your family is so much different from mine. They all seem so happy and relaxed. I love it." Kurt smiled at me widely, he even showed teeth, which he hardly ever did, and he looked absolutely adorable. He took my hand under the table loosely.

"Like my dad said, you are welcome anytime." He was about to pull his hand away so I held on to it more firmly. He blushed a bit but didn't try to let go again for the rest of dinner.

After dinner and cleaning up, I had three options. I could go home, but it was still early so I didn't need to. Burt and Finn had invited me to watch a game with them, which sounded a bit scary but I still wanted to get to know Kurt's family better. Or I could go upstairs with Kurt, which sounded amazing.

"So you coming upstairs with me, or are you going to watch the game?" Burt and Kurt were looking at me with questioning looks. I had to pick Kurt, it wasn't even a choice.

"I um, well Burt sir, I would love to see the game with you but I think I will have to pass this time." They both smiled.

"No problem kid, you can watch it with us some other time." He patted me on the back and walked into the living room.

Kurt and I walked back upstairs and watched an episode of 'What Not to Wear' after it ended we sat silently on his bed. I could feel his warmth radiating from his proximity to me. It felt nice.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked after a few moments of silent staring, as lovely as looking at Kurt was, I knew it would get awkward quickly if I didn't say something.

"Well, I actually wanted to ask you something. It's kind of personal though so only answer it if you feel comfortable ok?" He looked at me seriously, it was a bit intimidating actually.

"Ok, I will." His faced became gentle again.

"It's just, I have only heard a bit about your family from you, but I was wondering are they accepting of you?"

"Yeah, I love my parents, especially my mom. They accept me being gay I suppose, we don't really talk about it, they just don't understand. It's not even like they think something turned me gay, it's just that they aren't gay and have no gay friends so it makes me even weirder to them then I already was. It's a little harder with my dad because we never really got along, and now we get along even less. We never talk except if it's to ask about my grades. I mean, I am a pretty good student and I even skipped a grade so he doesn't ask about that too often either."

"Wait you skipped a grade?"

"Yeah, I am supposed to be in 10th grade. I skipped a grade when I went to Dalton because I got really ahead after homeschooling for a good part of 9th grade. I am 15."

"Wait but then how can you drive?"

"I can't, well not legally at least. See my mom and dad don't want me to have to bike or take the bus because they worry about me after some um, problems with bullying I had so they let me drive illegally." I wasn't ready to talk about my short stint in the hospital yet, but I felt like I would be soon, I really felt like Kurt would understand.

"Oh, that's intense." He looked like he didn't know what to say so I just smiled.

"It's fine, and as for your original question, my family life is fine too. Just not ideal."

"I see, well I am glad to know your ok, I just want you to know I am here for you. If you ever have a problem or need help, I am here now." He took my hand again, three times in one night, that is a record. I was looking into his eyes, they were such a bright shade of blue that I felt myself getting lost in them, kind of like looking at the ocean, but I know that's cheesy. Kurt Hummel turned me into melted cheese. He seemed to be staring at me as well. I guess I was being pretty impulsive in that moment because I picked up my other hand and lightly brushed over his cheek. He gasped quietly but didn't move away. In fact he seemed to be leaning forward a bit and…

"Boys! It's getting late, Blaine should probably head home." We jumped apart as Burt yelled up the stairs. We were on opposite sides of the room now and it seemed that I wasn't the only one affected by our, moment? Is that the right word. Sure let's go with that, our moment. Kurt spoke first.

"Well, come on then, wouldn't want you to get home late."

"Yeah." I couldn't manage anything more then that it seemed.

Kurt walked me to the door after Carole and Burt said goodnight and headed upstairs. We both seemed to have clamed down but there was still something lingering that hadn't been there before. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was.

"So…" I said.

"So…" Kurt said. We both burst out laughing.

"Do you want to hangout again this weekend. Maybe on Sunday?" I asked.

"I can't, I promised Mercedes I would spend some time with her. But I will see you on Monday, bright and early for Home Ec. I can maybe teach you to cook something else seeing as Ms. Daniels isn't exactly helpful at….well anything really." We laughed again, his laugh was so sweet sounding.

"I would love that. I will see you then Kurt. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams to you too Blaine." He got a somewhat far away look on his face for a moment before we hugged and then he closed the door. As I drove home that night I wondered what would have happened if Burt hadn't of shouted and if our 'Moment' had lasted just a bit longer.


	17. Honestly and Honesty

Oh G-d, I just took Blaine's hand again. For the third time tonight. What am I thinking coming on so strong, I am going to freak him out. Wait, he's just staring at me, no he's moving his hand and… I can't breath, he is stroking my cheek and I should just go for it. I should just kiss him…

"Boys! It's getting late, Blaine should probably head home." I lurched back and so did Blaine. After that we both relaxed a bit, went downstairs and said good night to Carole and Burt. I needed to get myself under control though because I was still freaking out inside. We talked a bit and said sweet dreams to each other before we hugged. I couldn't help but stare at him a bit longingly, I wanted to kiss him so badly. But we didn't, we said goodnight and he walked to his car.

It's strange, after Karofsky stole my first kiss and kind of messed with my brain, I didn't think I would be that interested in kissing someone. Although Blaine wasn't just someone. He was the prince in shining armor I had always dreamed of. I wanted to be his prince too though, I Kurt Hummel am no princess. That night I dreamed of walking through a field of flowers holding Blaine's hand, silly and romantic, I know. But it sure beat the dream I had Saturday night about well, Blaine was kind of under me and let's just say we were doing… things. I hardly ever have those dreams, but ever sense Blaine and I have become friends it would seem that I have them more and more often. It makes me uncomfortable, for multiple reasons, one of the main ones being it makes it way harder to look at Blaine in the eyes when we are spending time together. Well, I guess I will just have to chalk those urges up to being a teenage boy and leave it at that.

On Sunday I went to the mall with Mercedes where I proceeded to tell her all about what happened with Blaine on Friday.

"Awww, boo that's so sweet. Are you sure he's not crushing on you, because I am your friend and I am pretty sure we never hold hands and stroke each others cheeks."

"Hmm, good point." I took another sip of my mocha. "Well it could just be a gay thing? I have never had any other gay friends before so how would I know."

"Mmmhmm, call it what you want boy but I am telling you that Blaine likes you just as much as you like him. I can see it on his doe eyed face every time he looks at you."

"I don't know, I just don't want to assume anything." We spent the rest of the day shopping and as fun as it was, part of me wished that I had gotten to spend more time with Blaine instead. I felt like a terrible friend, but I couldn't help it, I wanted to see those beautiful hazel orbs so badly.

The next day I woke up extra early so I could stop at the Lima bean and get coffee for Blaine and I before school. It seemed like the least I could do, especially because he had bought coffee for me at least twice before. When I got to Home Ec I found Blaine leaning on the counter with his eyes closed. He must have gotten up pretty early to get here first.

"Blaine, wake up." I said while rubbing his back.

"Mmm, don't want to." After a few moments his eyes fluttered open, and oh jeez he looked so cute like this.

"I brought you some coffee. Maybe that will wake you up sleepy head."

"You did?" He smiled and seemed to perk up at the mention of coffee.

"Sure did. Medium drip."

"Thanks Kurt, you really didn't have to." He said as he began reaching for the coffee eagerly. I laughed.

"It's no problem, that's what friends are for right." He pulled a face that I couldn't quite put my finger on but then continued smiling.

"Right, friends."

The first half of the day went on without a hitch. We made soup in Home Ec which turned out pretty well. He walked me to my other classes and him and Jasmine even sat with New Directions during lunch.

"Blaine can I ask you something?"

"Sure Kurt."

"It's just, the first day I noticed you, when you were introducing yourself in English class. You said you liked singing, so why don't you join glee club?" I probably looked a bit hopeful.

"Well, I was the lead singer back at Dalton, it was wonderful and an honor. But here, I worry about being bullied, my parents really worry about me, I don't want to do anything more to stand out. Besides prom committee overlaps with glee on Fridays, I don't think it would work out."

"I understand. But do you think that maybe you could sing for me sometime then, Mr. lead singer of Dalton." He chuckled.

"Maybe if your lucky."

"What do I have to do to get lucky?" OH JESUS, I did not mean to say that. I must look like a tomatoe.

"I mean um, I would really love it if you did. Anyway, why did you join prom committee by the way?"

"Oh, well Jasmine and I needed a way to make friends and it seemed like a good idea." He looked as though he was hiding something.

"Blaine you can be honest with me you know." He smiled knowingly because he had been caught.

"Well, I want to tell you, just maybe not here. It's kind of a sore subject for me."

"Of course Blaine, tell me when your comfortable." I took his hand again. I should really try and do that less often. Blaine never seemed to mind though. A chorus of aw's went off from Tina, Jasmine, and Mercedes who seemed to hit it off really well.

"Get a room Lady Lips." Said Santana who was holding hands with Brittney under the table, hypocrite. Blaine's hand seemed to tense in mine.

"Don't call him that!" Blaine seemed really mad, I didn't know if I should feel happy he was standing up for me or scared that Santana would eat him alive. I guess I felt a bit of both.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it Hobbit." Blaine got even angrier so I decided to defuse the situation.

"Blaine, it's alright, I am used to it."

"You shouldn't have to get used to something like that Kurt." He was looking at me pleadingly now. I understood where he was coming from, it was just odd he cared so much.

"Listen Hobbit, that's just how things are around here, I tell it like it is and everybody else takes it."

"It's true Blaine, that's just how Satan is, she just can't help herself." I said. He laughed a bit.

"You call her Satan?"

"Yes, quite often, it's all in good jest really. Santana has my back." She smiled at me then and went back to talking to Brittney.

"Ok, sorry I flipped out, I just don't want anyone hurting you." We were staring at each other again, everyone else had gone back to their own conversations.

"Can I ask why you care so much Blaine?"

"Oh G-d, I overstepped didn't I, you probably think I am some kind of overprotective freak."

"No, no Blaine, I think it's so sweet that you care about me. It's just I don't understand why."

"Kurt I told you already. I think your amazing, kind, interesting, and sweet. You're my friend now, of course I want to make sure your ok."

"Thanks." I didn't know what else to say, he only sort of answered my question, I knew he thought those things about me, it just still didn't explain why he cared so much. Maybe it has more to do with his history with bullied then I thought.

Later that day Blaine and I went out for coffee. He seemed a little antsy.

"Are you alright Blaine?"

"Yeah, I am fine, I just, I really want to tell you about my past but I don't usually talk about it."

"You don't have to if your not comfortable."

"I know, I really want to tell you." He took my hand again, probably in search of courage for what he was about to say.

"When I was in 9th grade I went to a public school in Westerville. I liked it fine but when I came out everything changed. People started to slam me into lockers and call me names all the time. It was terrible but I got by. I had a friend named Harry who was the only other out gay kid at school. I asked him to our school's Sadie Hawkins homecoming dance because he was my friend and the only gay guy I knew. He said yes and we went and had a nice time dancing and drinking punch, well except for the glares people sent our way. We didn't care, we had fun anyway. But we got stupid, we forgot how many people in that school hated our guts. We left prom early when no one else was around. We were waiting for Henrys dad to pick us up when 3 or 4 jocks came and started giving us trouble. When we just stood there quietly they decided to take it up a notch and they… they started beating the crap out of us."

"Oh Blaine. I am so sorry that happened to you." I had tears in my eyes but both of my hand were wrapped tightly around Blaine and I didn't want to let go.

"It's ok. We were both in the hospital with concussions for a night, I also had a cracked rib and we both had a lot of bruising. We were lucky Henrys dad came a few minutes later, with his help identifying the boys we were able to put them all in jail for a few years."

"I don't know what to say Blaine, I feel so horrible about this. I understand a lot more about you now, thank you so much for sharing this with me. That's why you joined prom committee? To help you heal from what happened at your 9th grade dance?" He nodded and continued talking.

"Thank you for listening. I am so glad to have you in my life Kurt, I feel like I finally have someone who understands this part of me." He let go of one hand and wiped my tears away. I did the same for him and we both blushed and smiled when we realizes what we were doing.

I went home that night realizing that I was lucky, what I went through was no where near as bad as what Blaine had gone through. Blaine was so strong, he was such an amazing person. I just hope I don't do anything to mess up what we have because honestly being friends with Blaine is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

**So since I didn't update for a long time before today, I decided to post two chapters in the same day. School is finally winding down, thank goodness, so I will be able to post more often. Thank you to everyone who is reading.**


	18. Loving Him

After talking with Kurt about my accident I felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest. I was awake on my bed and I couldn't stop thinking about him. Granted I hadn't thought about much other then Kurt for over a month but now I felt something different. Kurt was the kind of boy I could fall in love with, actually I think I am falling in love with him. That's probably not good, we are supposed to be friends. Ugh, but I feel like he likes me too, I swear he almost kissed me the other day. Then today, he was so sweet, and he holds my hand all the time, maybe I should just tell him how I feel. No, no, I will just wait it out, I don't ever want to risk losing him.

The week went by in a similar fashion to Monday, except for the whole admitting to being beaten up thing. Kurt and I spent almost all our time together. We would hold hands, smile at each other, and talk about anything and everything. But I still didn't tell him how I felt, it just didn't feel like the right time. On Friday after school Kurt and I were in his room watching a movie when I noticed that he had a mannequin covered with a sheet in the corner. Kurt was downstairs making a snack for us so I figured I had a few minutes to sneak a peak but if it was under a sheet he probably didn't want anyone to see. So instead of looking I just got up, walked around it, and touched it a bit. I couldn't tell what was underneath it though. Oh well, I suppose it was probably a surprise. As I was walking back to the bed something on Kurt's desk caught my eye. It's strange because I am not normally a snoop but there was just something about the papers that drew me to it. When I looked at it I saw a beautiful design for a suit jacket and a kilt. I had never seen a drawing with such level of detail and thought put into it. It looked amazing. I picked up the paper and underneath I saw a list.

_Colors- A dark blue sky would be best with silver stars, green trees and some black for table cloths. _

_Theme- Masquerade of course! It's the perfect theme and it has just the right amount of mystery and elegance…._

The list continued but I heard Kurt coming up the stairs so I ran back over to the bed and picked up the computer.

"I have a lovely tray of fruits and veggies, as well as one of my favorite foods. Banana bread."

"I love banana bread! Its so good."

"Really? Good because I made it myself and I would love to know what you think." Score banana bread is the best. I picked up a piece of bread and took a bit. Mmm so good.

"Mmmm, oh G-d Kurt, so good." I was eating and I suppose I was sort of being a little over zealous with the banana bread but it was just so, so good. After a few bites I looked over at Kurt and the sight I saw made me choke slightly and almost drop my precious bread. Kurt's eyes were dilated and open so wide, his mouth was open slightly, his cheeks were faintly pink and one hand was running through his hair, the other one was gripping the bed tightly.

"Um, uh Kurt?"

"Whaa?" He still seemed to be in a slight haze.

"Are um, you ok?" He snapped out of it then, his mouth snapped shut and his hands relaxed and came to his sides.

"Oh G-d, I just sort of zoned out there didn't I? Ok so that was embarrassing, lets just forget that ever happened. Please." He seemed so mortified. I didn't really know what happened, but what I did know was that I never, EVER wanted to forget what I had just seen. Kurt always looked hot, but the expression on his face a few minutes ago made me want to, well never get out of this bed. Ever. Ever. But now Kurt was waiting for me to say something, with a sad pleading look on his sexy, sexy face.

"Kurt, it's fine. Don't worry about it, we all um, zone out sometimes." I don't know if zoning out would be the right thing to call it, but I guess a freakishly sexy look wouldn't be appropriate either.

"Thanks Blaine. So do you want to get back to watching Rent? We are about to get to the part were Angel dies, so you can expect me to burst into tears, just saying." He's so cute.

"Me too, it makes me cry without fail, every time."

We finished watching rent, we both cried but this time we sadly wiped away out own tears. I didn't want to leave him at the end of the day, it felt like that every day. Leaving him always tugged at my heart. I lingered at the door, he must have noticed but I couldn't help it, I wanted to grab him and kiss him, but that wouldn't be right either. So I just hugged him a few moments longer the necessary and left. He watched me walk to my car and waved smiling when he got in. I waved back and then he finally got inside. It felt strangely final even though I knew I would see him on Monday. I guess I just still hated the fact that Fridays keep me away from him. I guess I just love him. Oh G-d, I am so totally in love with him.

* * *

I don't really know what Blaine likes to eat. I hope he likes banana bread though because that's what I am bringing him. I baked it myself. I love to cook, and I love to bake, recently I learned that I love to teach Blaine to cook and bake. Teaching Blaine to cook in Home Ec is one of my favorite times of the week. Pretty much all my favorite things these days have to do with Blaine. That might be kind of unhealthy but I don't care, it's the truth. Oh right, Blaine is still here, I should finish up and get back to him. When I got back Blaine he had moved from one side of the bed to the other, he was also panting slightly, which was weird I guess, I didn't give it much thought.

"I have a lovely tray of fruits and veggies, as well as one of my favorite foods. Banana bread." It really did look tasty.

"I love banana bread! Its so good." I am so glad he likes banana bread because this one is going to rock his world, or at least I hope it does.

"Really? Good because I made it myself and I would love to know what you think." Blaine picked up the bread and took a bite.

"Mmmm, oh G-d Kurt, so good." Holy Jesus. Blaine is sitting on my bed moaning like a porn star and suddenly I am stuck with images of the dreams I have been having of him. I want him so badly, when did I even start thinking things like that. But in that moment, with Blaine saying my name like that, there was nothing I wanted more then to tear off all his clothes and…oh fuck I wanted to fuck him.

"Um, uh Kurt?"

"Whaa?" Him underneath me, oh G-d or maybe I could suck him or anything I just want him so bad….

"Are um, you ok?" Holy shit, Blaine is sitting right there and I am half hard and probably look like a whore like this, I quickly remedied the situation.

"Oh G-d, I just sort of zoned out there didn't I? Ok so that was embarrassing, lets just forget that ever happened. Please." I was mortified, seriously utterly mortified. But I still couldn't seem to shake the images of him writhing beneath me. Ok snap out of it.

"Kurt, it's fine. Don't worry about it, we all um, zone out sometimes." Thank G-d, we can just get past the most humiliating moment of my life then, good to know.

"Thanks Blaine. So do you want to get back to watching Rent? We are about to get to the part were Angel dies, so you can expect me to burst into tears, just saying." He smiled at me.

"Me too, it makes me cry without fail, every time." We both did cry, he looked kind of beautiful when he cried but it also kind of hurt me to see him like that. I never wanted to see him in pain, I would do anything to protect him. Anything. He meant the world to me.

When he left that day something felt so different. My heart just ached to see him leave. I wanted to hold him in my arms and never let him go. I couldn't be sure, but some part of me thought he felt the same. He seemed to linger at my door, when he hugged me he wouldn't let go until I brought my arms back down and even then he waited a few more seconds. After that we didn't say anything but it still seemed like he didn't want to leave and I didn't want him too, I really didn't want him to. I waved him goodbye and I suddenly realized it. I am in love with him. So painfully and completely in love with him and I am so scared he is going to break my heart. But

I don't care, there is nothing in my life that I want more then him. I love him, so much, and I want to tell him. I just don't know if I can.


	19. Sing With Me

I spent all weekend deciding what I was going to do about Kurt. I knew I loved him but what did that mean? We are just friends, well mostly. I just don't want to push him, he's so sensitive and after what he told me about Karofsky a few days ago, that he hate kissed him and that he shoves him into lockers, I didn't want to risk hurting him. I did however want to kill Karofsky. He was lucky he didn't try and touch Kurt this past week. I seriously would have flipped out. As it is I am flipping out. I have been thinking about the perfect way to ask Kurt out without being too pushy but it's not the easiest thing to do. After seeing Kurt's sketches of his prom outfit and his list of prom "must haves" I think I know the way to his heart.

I found Kurt reapplying some hairspray by his locker on Monday.

"Morning Kurt."

"Hey Blaine, how was your weekend?"

"Mm, it would have been better with you in it." Why lie? And why not flirt, I want to make my intentions obvious and give him a choice to pull away. He blushed.

"Yeah it's too bad we couldn't hang out again, it's strange but it seems like we never get to hang out on the weekends. Isn't that the time when kids are supposed to hang out?" Fucking Fridays.

"Yup, I guess it's just not meant to be, except for this weekend of course."

"This weekend?"

"Yes this weekend."

"Wait, what happens this weekend other then prom…." He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Will you go to prom with me Kurt?" Kurt opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"Are you sure Blaine, after what happened the last time you took a friend to a dance?" His words hurt a little, not him bringing up the past, but him saying that I was bringing a friend. I didn't want to bring him as a friend, but if that's what he wants.

"Kurt, I am fine, and I really don't want to go alone, so please come with me?" Kurt looked a bit hesitant, and maybe even a little sad.

"Okay, I will go. But if you feel even a little bit like not going, then we don't have to go. We will just go see a movie instead." The idea of seeing a movie with Kurt instead of facing my fears, both about reliving the worst experience of my life and of facing my feeling for Kurt, seemed well nice actually. However, the look on Kurt's face when he sees everything I have planned for him on prom night will be worth it times a million and one.

"Thank you so much Kurt." I hugged him, I forgot we were at school and that there were people around.

"Hey butt boys, don't make me look at your disgusting faggoty shit while I am walking to class." Luckily it was Azimio and not Karofsky this time. Kurt and I both kept our mouths shut while he walked away. Kurt seemed a bit upset.

"Hey, don't be upset, you know he's not worth our time. None of them are."

"I know, it's just, I wish that we didn't have to deal with that. It just makes me feel like crap about myself, like I will never be able to have love like everyone else has."

My whole body hurt to hear him say that. I wanted to tell him then, I wanted to show him how much I loved him. But I knew it just wasn't the right time.

"Now don't make me give you another motivational speech. You know how amazing you are, never let anyone convince you otherwise. Don't let them get to you okay? I hate to see you so upset. Please, cheer up for me?" I couldn't believe I heard myself beg him twice in one morning. That just wasn't like me, but then again I always did things I didn't understand when Kurt was around. He looked at me and smiled so, so sweetly that I thought I wouldn't be able to live.

"Okay, for you then." He brushed his arm against mine and it was obvious that is was to reassure me that he was ok. I did feel better, I just didn't want to see him sad. We went to Home Ec and learned how to sow. Kurt was so fast and precise with his needlework that he was done in a matter of minutes. I on the other hand looked like I was making a yarn and cloth ball, so he helped me out.

"Kurt, your really good at sowing. Who taught you to do that?"

"My mom taught me a little bit when I was younger. Mostly I taught myself though. Fashion is a passion of mine if you hadn't noticed." I let my eyes sweep over his frame and found a tastefully put together outfit.

"I noticed." I probably said that a bit too firmly but Kurt was getting used to that. He just smiled and kept going.

"If performing doesn't work out for me then I know I want to pursue fashion and hey if neither of those work out there is always cooking or baking." He looked a little dismayed.

"Hey, don't be like that. You could do anything you wanted and be great at it. You are the most talented person I know. You sing, and dance, which you are amazing at by the way. You dress impeccably, you make your own designs, you cook, you bake, is there anything else I don't know about you?"

"Hmm, well in my sophomore year I joined the football team for about a week."

"What! Seriously?"

"I was the kicker and I got the last goal and we won. Don't look so shocked, I am pretty strong you know."

"Oh, no, no. I know your strong, just look at you. It just doesn't quite seem like your type of thing." I really needed to tone down the flirting today.

"It wasn't. I was trying to pretend to be straight for my dad. I also went through a phase where I was a cheerleader too. It lasted a bit longer, I was really good at it."

"OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE INCREDIBLE." I hugged him right in the middle of class, everyone looked back at us oddly, luckily there weren't any homophobic jerks in Home Ec. They just went back to sowing and the teacher told us to quite down.

"Um thanks. Hey, how can you know I am good at singing by the way? You haven't ever seen me perform."

"Oh, well that's because I have."

"What? How?"

"A while ago, before we became friends, I was walking back from the gym when I heard something in the auditorium. I went in, and there you were in the middle of the stage singing 'Born This Way'. It was an amazing performance, I can't wait to see you perform again." He seemed to think about this for a second.

"That's not fair. I have been wanting to hear you sing for weeks. Mr. lead singer of the Warblers. If I don't get to hear you sing, I forbid you from attending any future performances with me in it." He was one tough cookie, I was pretty sure he wouldn't budge on this and I was dying to hear him sing again. I was even considering driving to regionals next week to surprise him.

"Ok, how about after school today, I will sing to you." His eyes opened up wide, and he smiled.

"Yes! I would love that!"

All day long I tried to decide what to sing him. It wasn't easy but I think I came up with a good song. It was nearing the end of the day and I knew in order to sing the song I wanted to I would need a piano. So, I figured why not finally show him my house.

"Hey Kurt you ready to go."

"Where are we going?"

"To my house. Well that is if you don't mind? My piano is there and I need it to sing to you."

"You play piano? Wait, I am finally going to see Blaine Andersons house?" He looked doubly excited. As if he didn't know which prospect was more exciting.

"Yeah I play, pretty well actually. I also play guitar."

"Wow, your so talented." I laughed and so did he.

"So you ready to go then."

"Yup."

We both drove to my house separately. It was further away then Kurt's house, part of me wished we were just going there. I was nervous to show him my house and have him meet my mother. I knew my dad wouldn't be home so that was good. I had told my mom about Kurt, a lot about him actually. She teased me about having a crush on him quite a bit. I just hoped she wouldn't embarrass me in front of him.

We both pulled up to my house at the same time and got out of our cars. Kurt ran over to me.

"Blaine."

"Yeah Kurt?"

"Your house is enormous." I chuckled.

"Yup."

"How many people live in there?"

"Just three, we have maids that come in every week to clean though."

"Wow." He looked totally stunned.

"Well shall we head in or do you want to continue staring." He glared at me so I grabbed his hand and ran with him to the door. We were both giggling.

"Mom! You here?"

"Blaine, you haven't been home this early in ages." Kurt and I walked through the foyer and we all met in the living room.

"Well, who is this?" She was smiling and looked very interested.

"Mom, this is Kurt. Kurt meet my mom." Kurt walked up to her smoothly and shook her hand.

"It's lovely to finally meet you Mrs. Anderson. You have a beautiful home."

"Ah, well aren't you just so sweet and charming." Kurt blushed a little.

"So we are going to go use the piano room for awhile and then we might head upstairs."

"Ok, I will make you boys a snack. You boys have fun now." She was joking around, pretending to be super motherly. It was a joke between the two of us. I would act like the perfect responsible son, which she knew I wasn't, and she would act like the perfect housewife mom, which I knew she wasn't. It was a silly game that most people wouldn't understand, but it made us feel better about the fact that neither of us were what we were supposed to be. While Kurt was looking around my mom whispered in my ear.

"He is so cute Blaine, nice catch." I blushed to the tops of my ears and walked over to get Kurt.

When we got to the music room Kurt was still in complete aw of everything.

"You going to stop gapping anytime soon?" Maybe that was a little mean, he actually looked kind of cute like that. He snapped his jaw shut in an almost painful looking fashion.

"Sorry, it's just why do you always want to spend so much time at my house when yours is so beautiful and fantastic?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Um, no…" He gave me a raised eyebrow puzzled expression.

"Well number one your at your house." He smiled slightly.

"Yeah well I could be at your house if you wanted me to."

"Number two, this house doesn't feel like home to me. It's too clean and big and unlived in. I like the piano room, and my room. But that's about it. Your house feels so warm and inviting, I would much rather spend my time in a home then in a house." He smiled again.

"I understand Blaine. Your house is beautiful, but there is something kind of empty about it. Like I said before, you are welcome at my house anytime"

"So shall we get to the singing now? I am kind of nervous to be honest."

"Don't be nervous, it's just me." I wanted to say that that was exactly why I was nervous, but I just walked over to the piano instead. Kurt sat down in a nearby chair.

"You ready?"

"Sure am. Your going to be great." He gave me a warm reassuring smile.

I started playing.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand _

_I felt the earth beneath my feet _

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on _

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

I looked over at Kurt for a moment, he looked totally engrossed in what I was singing. He was smiling so wide and looked so happy. I was just glad it wasn't terrible.

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me _

_Is this the place we used to love? _

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? _

_Oh simple thing where have you gone _

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on _

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in _

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin _

_And if you have a minute why don't we go _

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything _

_So why don't we go Somewhere only we know?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone…._

I finished the song a few minutes later.

"Blaine, that was absolutely beautiful. You are such an amazing singer, please sing all the time and never stop." I laughed.

"That might get a little annoying don't you think?"

"No, absolutely not." He said it with such fierce conviction that I actually believed him.

"Only if you sing with me." He looked a bit surprised and then spoke.

"Okay, we can sing together sometime. But right now I want to go to your room." I raised my eyebrows at him. I don't think he meant it as suggestively as it sounded but it kind of got me a little hot and bothered.

"I mean um, I want to see your room."

"I know what you meant. Come on, we can go grab a snack on the way up."

"Wasn't your mom going to bring us a snack?"

"That was a joke."

"It didn't sound like one?" He looked really confused.

"Yeah we have a weird way of joking." Kurt squinted his eyes at me in an adorably perplexed way.

"Eh just don't worry about it." We dropped it then and went to the kitchen where my mom was reading a magazine. It seemed like she was always in the kitchen, it's not like it was even that comfortable of a room. I guess it was just her domain.

"Hey boys, did you come to get a snack? I heard you playing Blaine, you haven't played in such a long time, it's nice to hear you sing again." My mom smiled at me and Kurt gave me a questioning glance, I would probably have to explain that to him later.

We got some food and started walking upstairs. For some reason I was more nervous about Kurt seeing my room then about him hearing me sing. Well here goes nothing.

**My chapters all seem to be such different lengths. Oh well. Who is excited for the season finally tonight!**


	20. An Early Christmas

I was so excited to see Blaine's room. I was just excited in general actually. Today had been a wonderful day. Blaine had asked me to prom, well as a friend, although he never actually said friend…whatever I will take what I can get. He has also been flirting with me all day, which has left me with a sort of flustered, and then I was flirting with him, which I don't know if I did that on purpose or not. There was also what Blaine's mother said, that he hadn't played in a long time. I felt so honored that he had sung for me. It was the most amazing gift I could have asked for. But right now I am getting something else that I want, to see Blaine's room.

"Well here it is." Blaine opened the door. The room looked like a beautiful extension of Blaine. It was dark blue all over, including his bed. Everything was neat except for his desk, which was covered in papers, mostly music sheets and the wall had several guitars hanging from it as well as some posters of bands.

"What do you think?"

"It's very you Blaine. I kind of love it." He smiled brightly.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I thought I made it clear what I wanted to do." Hm, that sounded suggestive, I just keep Freudian slipping today. Probably because I was still having dreams about him every night. Oh he's looking at me all wide eyed. He swallowed, oh that was hot.

"Um, what's that Kurt?" I liked the way he said my name, I bet he would say it like that if I was sucking on his thighs. G-d snap out of it Kurt, now is not the time for this.

"To sing with you, obviously." He shook his head a little and came back from whatever trance he had been in.

"Oh, yeah ok, that sounds great."

"What do you want to sing?"

"Why don't you look through my music book, I can play anything in there on the guitar." He handed me a large book filled with sheet music

"Wow, you can play a lot of songs." I flipped through the book, the farther I got, the harder the songs got. Then I saw it, the perfect song.

"This one." I handed him the book back.

"But, its not Christmas."

"I don't care, its perfect, and fun." He smiled, I knew Christmas was one of his favorite holidays.

"Ok, I do love this song an awful lot." I smiled back at him, I just couldn't help myself. He got up and took a guitar off the wall, then he sat back down.

"Do you know all the words?" I raised and eyebrow.

"This is Kurt Hummel we are talking about and if I didn't think I could sing the song perfectly, then you wouldn't be hearing it. I though you would know that about me by now Blaine Warbler." I didn't know where all the sass was coming from but Blaine didn't seem to mind, in fact he was smiling again.

"Alright sassy pants, let's get to it then shall we?" He began playing.

_I really can't stay - But baby it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside_

_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

I would have liked to take his hands and hold them. I also would have liked to dance and flirt around a bit, but there was a nice muted quality to the way we were singing the song and it was so lovely that it made me want to cry.

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?_

_My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar_

_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry_

_Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour_

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there_

_Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there_

_I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight_

_To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move in closer?_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

_I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out_

_Oh, but it's cold outside_

_I simply must go - But, baby, it's cold outside. _

_The answer is no - But, baby, it's cold outside._

_This welcome has been - How lucky that you dropped in._

_So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm._

_My sister will be suspicious - Gosh, your lips look delicious._

_My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical storm._

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Oh, your lips are delicious._

_Maybe just a cigarette more - Never such a blizzard before._

_I've got to go home - But, baby, you'll freeze out there_

_Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there_

_You've really been grand - I'm thrilled when you touch my hand_

_But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow_

_At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died_

_I really can't stay - Get over that hold out_

_Ohhh, baby it's cold outside_

"Kurt?"

"Yeah Blaine?"

"Your voice is so beautiful." He looked a bit starry eyed. I laughed.

"I know it's high an girly Blaine, you don't have to pretend to like it." He had a pained expression on his face. He took my hands, I definitely didn't feel cold.

"You have the most amazing voice I have ever heard Kurt, I swear to you, I could listen to you all day." I laughed again.

"Wasn't that what I was saying to you earlier?" He smiled.

"I suppose we will just have to sing to each other a lot then."

"I suppose we will." He was looking at me again with that strange far away look on his face. I couldn't look away though because his beautiful honey–hazel eyes were too mesmerizing. I slid my free hand up his arm and he gasped…

"Am I interrupting something?" Jasmine was in the doorway, I quickly took my hands from Blaine and scooted away from him. I also wondered how long she had been standing there and why the hell she was standing there. Blaine spoke.

"Um uh, hi Jazzy. Might I ask what you are doing here?"

"Well, I tried calling you to see if you were busy but you didn't pick up. Neither did Kurt, so I called your mom and she told me you were both here. I guess I should have knocked." She had a smirk on her face and once again I was amazed at how much less subtle Jasmine was then my own friends, even on there worst of days the were never that bad.

"Oh don't be silly Jazz, we were just singing." Blaine seemed to have collected himself in the last 60 seconds, I on the other hand was still a bit out of it.

"Sure didn't look like singing."

"Well that's because we just finished. Now, how about we all go downstairs and watch a movie?"

I chimed in before Jasmine had a chance to throw an innuendo our way or something equally gauche to make use feel awkward.

"Sound's good to me, let's go." Jasmine got the memo that the playing was over and so we all went downstairs silently. We had a nice night watching 'Breakfast At Tiffany's' and eating pirates booty. I had to leave early but Jasmine stayed behind. It seemed because Jasmine was there that we didn't stay at the door saying goodbye as long as we usually did. But everything felt good, I was a part of Blaine's life now and I never planned on leaving.


	21. A Surprise

As soon as Kurt left I dragged Jasmine back upstairs.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!"

"Did what Blaine?" She had a coy look on her face.

"Don't you play innocent with me Jazz!"

"Oh you mean the stuff with Kurt?"

"Yes the stuff with Kurt. I feel like I am finally getting somewhere with him, and then sometimes I don't. Ugh, I just don't know, but I don't need you messing with us!"

"I am just trying to move things along, which is actually the real reason I am here today."

"I don't need your help." Sigh.

"Well you asked for my help with this so I am going to assume you want it, otherwise I can leave."

"Oh right the prom stuff, did I say we were doing that today?"

"You sure did, way to flake on me!" She didn't look too mad but I knew she was upset that I hadn't been spending much time with her recently.

"I am so sorry Jazzy. I have been so caught up, he's just sort of consuming my life I guess… It's just really intense to say the least."

"Yeah, what was that I saw when I walked in? You two were clutching each other like the world was going to end. I swear if you two don't get it on already I will buy you some lube and condoms myself!"

"Jasmine! That is so inappropriate!"

"Oh don't pretend you haven't thought about having that boy a thousand ways. I have seen the two of you, and just saying but I am pretty sure he wants in your pants too."

"Could you be anymore blunt?"

"Probably not." We laughed.

"That's not what I am after with him though, I honestly just want to be his boyfriend. I don't even think I am ready for any of that more physical stuff, I mean yeah I think about it."

"Knew it." She smirked.

"How can I not! He always struts around like a sexy beast in super tight pants, my eyes are just drawn to the, well the places they shouldn't be drawn too." I felt kind of uncomfortable talking about this, I had never wanted someone sexually so much in my entire life. Not even the guy at the gap who I sang to on Valentines day.

"Hey, don't get all shy now. You can talk to me about anything."

"I know Jasmine, it's just with Kurt, I don't care about all of that so much. I just want to take him to dinner, and go to the movies, and hold hands. I just want to be with him, and sure one day doing that stuff with him would be great, but I love him and right now I can't even tell him and that sucks!" Jasmine looked at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"You…You love him?"

"Shit, did I say that out loud?"

"You sure did Blaine. So you better explain. Hey that rhymed. Go me, now talk." She looked at me expectantly.

"I, well, it sort of just happened. The other day we had this moment in his room, it was sort of intense, like maybe a bit sexually intense. It's hard to explain, but it's kind of when I realized I wanted him that way, and I had never wanted anyone else that way before and it was surprising to say the least. Then we watched rent and cried together and when I left that day I felt my heart breaking inside because I had to leave him. Now I either have really bad separation anxiety or I am in love with him. I am pretty sure it's the latter because every version of my life that I imagine for myself has him in it. I love him, I really do." I had never admitted all that stuff out loud before, wow I love him so much. Oh, Jasmine's still here.

"Oh Blainey, you poor sweet little bastard. I am going to help you get that pretty boy if it's the last thing I do. Now let's finish devising this prom plan why don't we. I have bought all the replacement decorations in the colors you asked for but if you want the rest of the stuff replaced in the style of Kurties desires you are going to have to get that list."

"Ugh, I know I just don't like sneaking around behind his back. What if he doesn't like it?"

"If he took the time to write out his entire dream prom, then living said dream will be a dream come true. Now I need you to go to his house tomorrow and either steal that paper or memorize the rest of the list. Okay?"

"Alright, alright."

"So where are you going to make reservations for him? Somewhere nice I presume."

"Well I wanted to take him somewhere French because he speaks it fluently so I figured he would like that but there aren't any French restaurants here. So I settled for Burgundy's Italian Grill because it's Italian and I thought he might like to see some of my heritage. It's not exactly authentic but it will do."

"He speaks French fluently? Does he know you speak Italian?"

"Yeah amazing right? No, me speaking Italian just never came up."

"I was going to say hot, but amazing is fine to. He will be impressed by that, he will probably want you to use it in bed one day." I glared. Sure I had thought about how useful speaking a second language might be in bed but I didn't need Jasmine extracting that from my mind.

"Blaine stop pouting about me reading your thoughts and get back to work! We still need to know what you are going to wear and what your means of transportation will be."

"I saw his suit jacket and kilt, it looks…"

"He's wearing a kilt? That's bold."

"Yeah, I am a bit worried about it, I don't want anyone to give us a hard time. I want this to be perfect. But it looks amazing. I figure I can wear a simple black suit and tie with a white shirt that matches his. I also don't know what color boutonniere he wants but I think that is on his prom list. Ugh, I really need that list don't I?"

"You sure do you little love sick puppy. Well I will go replace the supplies for prom with the new supplies tomorrow. Your lucky we are rich and that my dad never asks me what I need money for. He probably thought I was buying new clothes, as if. That stuff costs a fortune though so I am officially debt free from that time last year when you covered for me and you can expect no presents for Christmas or your birthday this year."

"That's more then fair, thank you so much Jasmine, this really means the world to me." We hugged, I always loved hugging Jasmine.

"I know Blaine, and I swear all of this will be worth it. Just going by what I saw today in this room that boy loves you too."

"You think?"

"G-d your daft. I know Blaine, I know."

**So since I have so much free time now that school is practically over I might post two chapters a day sometimes. Also I can't believe glee is over until next season!**


	22. Questioning

Things seemed to be a little weird with Blaine today. He seemed to be unusually jumpy and generally freaked out. When I asked him what was wrong he just brushed it off saying that he had a big test that day in Spanish and hadn't studied for it. I didn't believe him because, well because it just didn't seem like the truth.

"Blaine seriously what is up with you today? That is the third time I have seen you jump at nothing. Are you drinking too much coffee again? I swear one cup is more then enough for you." We were sitting with ND for lunch and he was driving me crazy, bouncing off the walls and spooking at everything. It was so unlike him, I thought it was cute at first but he was seriously getting on my nerves, well that didn't mean i wanted him to go. I always want Blaine around.

"Sorry Kurt, it's just I um." He looked at me and seemed to make up his mind about something.

"I am worried about prom is all." Oh.

"Oh, you um, you don't want to go with me?" I knew he would find someone else to go with, I guess I really should have told him how I felt before.

"G-d no."

"Okay I get it, you don't have to be mean about it Blaine, jeez you were the one who asked me!" I felt close to tears. Blaine took my hands and for the first time I wish he hadn't.

"Kurt look at me. Look at me please." I really didn't want to, but what other choice did I have. I turned my head and Blaine was looking at me with the most painful expression on his face, well at least he was sad about it.

"Kurt, of course I want to go to prom with you. I am going to go to prom with you and we are going to have an amazing time. I am sorry you misunderstood what I was saying, really I want nothing more then to take you to prom, and dance, and have fun with you. I meant G-d no, as in no of course i want you to come with me. I am just nervous about being bullied is all. I don't want anyone to ruin this night for us. Please forgive me for upsetting you." Oh, well now I feel stupid.

"Gosh, I don't know what to say. I am sorry for over reacting."

"No I am sorry I should have phrased that better." We were both smiling and still holding hands. I laughed and took back my hands, I then looked around and realized all of New Directions plus Jasmine were staring at us. I blushed so hard and Blaine was blushing too. I guess this wasn't the best time to talk about this.

"You two done with you lovers quarrel yet Porcelain?" Leave it to Santana to make things more awkward.

"We just had a misunderstanding, that's something that friends do sometimes Satan."

"Oh just get a room already." Everyone seemed content to leave it be and went back to conversing.

"Well that was probably not the best time to bring that up." Blaine's face was still red.

"My thoughts exactly... If you want to finish talking about it then maybe you could come over after school today? I wanted to ask you some other questions about prom anyway."

"Yeah sure, sounds great." He smiled and we finished eating.

After school Blaine went to the gym while I went to glee club. It was boring and all I could think about was prom. I wanted it to be perfect but it was already evident to me that that wasn't going to happen. I had heard some girls on prom committee saying that the decorations had been stolen and that they didn't have more money to replace them. It was the week before prom, what were they going to do? I guess I should ask Blaine about it, I bet he would know what was going on. Blaine drove with me back to my house because Jasmine had given him a ride today.

"So what is going on with prom?" Blaine looked weirdly guilty, that was strange.

"Wha…What do you mean?"

"Um about the stolen stuff?" I raised an eyebrow. "What else could I mean Blaine?" He was hiding something, I just couldn't for the life of me figure out what it was.

"Oh, oh that, yeah weird huh. It's fine now though, Jasmines father agreed to pay for the new supplies."

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah, it really was." Blaine smiled a bit, man he was acting weird.

We got home a few minutes later to find that my whole family was home. So much for spending some quality time alone with Blaine. My dad will probably just make him even more jumpy.

"Hey dudes." Finn said as we passed by him in the living room. Then we walked to the kitchen where Burt and Carole were.

"Hia kiddo. Hey Blaine. How was school?"

"It was uneventful mostly. Except someone stole the prom decorations."

"Oh no, what are they going to do?" Carole's eyes twinkled with concern.

"It's fine, Jasmines dad agreed to replace the decorations."

"That was so sweet of him. Burt we should get the school board to thank him."

"NO!" We all looked at Blaine.

"I mean, Jasmines dad is a really busy man, he gave the money but only as long as he didn't have to be bothered with it. That's just the kind of guy he is."

"Oh well that's a shame." Burt and Carole didn't look convinced, neither was I. More of Blaine acting weird.

"Well we are going to go upstairs for awhile. See you both later."

"Have a nice time bud." Maybe I would if Blaine would ever chill out.

* * *

That was way too close. Oh man if something ruins this surprise for Kurt I am going to die. I need to impress him and make him happy. Here we go to Kurt's room, this will be my only chance to get his prom list. We got into the room and sat down on his bed.

"Ok, so Blaine I was wondering what you were going to wear to prom. Since you are taking me I need to approve it." I chuckled, of course Kurt would do something like that.

"Well I was kind of wondering what you were wearing?"

"It was going to be a surprise…But I guess if it will help you with your outfit." Kurt walked over to the corner and lifted the sheet to the mannequin I had noticed before. Underneath was an amazing suit jacket and kilt that was detailed even beyond what I had seen in the drawing.

"Kurt it's fabulous!"

"Well what else would you expect? I have been working on it for months, I'm done with it and my mask. Now my mask however will be a surprise but I can tell you it's green."

"Alright, well I was thinking I could wear a simple black suit and tie, I am a bit of a traditionalist."

"Oh I know." We laughed.

"My mask will be dark blue. What color boutonnière do you want?"

"I didn't know you were planning on getting one." He was obviously excited by the prospect. So cute.

"Like I said, traditionalist, besides you are my prom date, and it's only right that we should match." He beamed at me, I guess he really wanted a boutonnière. Glad I could make him happy.

"I was thinking pink, how about you leave them to me?"

"Sure, and you can leave dinner to me." He looked skeptical.

"If you insist."

"I will also pick you up ok?"

"Alright." He smiled again.

"I am going to the bathroom, I will be right back." Finally, a chance to make sure everything is perfect! I ran over to his desk, which luckily still had the papers on it. I skipped over the parts about Colors, theme, and outfits and skipped to transportation.

_Transportation- A limo would be the obvious choice. However it's too obvious and that's why it's wrong. A car is too boring and not romantic enough, even a nice one. If I had my perfect prom I would want to be driven there in a horse-drawn carriage. I know it's unrealistic but hey, this is perfection I am talking about here._

What the fuck? How am I supposed to get a horse-drawn carriage? WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO GET ONE! Ugh, I better sit back down before I faint, or worse, before Kurt comes back in and sees me snooping around his stuff. I flopped onto his bed with a huff. And what if I am taking him somewhere he hates for dinner? I forgot to check the food section. Although it's not like there are a lot of options, most people just go to breadsticks. At least the place I am taking him is way more romantic then that. Let's see, I can maybe get Kurt in my car and then drive us to the restaurant which is only 5 minutes away from the school. Then I can order a carriage, G-d only knows from where, to take us to the school and back to the restaurant to get my car at the end of the night. Yeah that makes the most sense I think. Also then Kurt will be surprised, I think that will work.

"Earth to Blaine. Are you okay?"

"Oh, Kurt, how long have you been standing there." He was in the doorway.

"About a minute." He smiled.

"You are really cute when your spacey you know. Also aggravating."

"You think I'm cute?" He didn't seem phased by the question. I really need to up my game if I ever want to see his beautiful blush again.

"Course I do. Now let's practice singing 'Candles' again, I think we almost have that middle part."

The rest of the week passed quickly. Jasmine and I finished fixing everything for prom. The others in the committee didn't like that Jasmine had changed the color scheme but they had no choice but to use what she had bought. I somehow found a man who ran a horse-drawn carriage company that would take us to the restaurant and back and wait while we were at prom. It would cost me a small fortune but I didn't care, Kurt was worth it. So, so worth it.


	23. Special Education

In love stories, or at least all of the ones I have seen and read, it seems like people fall in love either unrealistically or too quickly. Strangely enough it had only been a few month since I met Blaine but I know that I am in love with him. Here's the thing though, I admit to myself that I don't know so many things about him. Everyday I learn new things about Blaine. That's part of the reason I love him though and that's the reason I want to be with him so badly. I never want to miss out on learning about him, and getting to know him as he changes as a person, which he has already changed a lot since I met him. I know it's kind of cliché but I want to learn and grow with him and hell I can be insecure but I want him to know me too, the real me, without my walls. I already feel so close to him, I have already revealed so much to him, but everything in me just screams to keep going and to never let him go.

I suppose these were pretty intense thoughts for 10 am on a Saturday morning, but I couldn't help it. It was the day of prom. The day I had been waiting for all year, and sort of actually all my life. Not only was I going to prom, but the theme was the one I had always dreamed of and I was going with the boy of my dreams. In fact the most important thing was that I was going with the boy of my dreams. Sure, we were only going as friends, well actually Blaine did use the word date once, but I won't hold him to that. It didn't matter though because I was living the life. I had friends and family who loved and accepted me. I was doing what I loved and heading towards all my goals. Everything felt so amazing, my heart was soaring at the overwhelming feeling of it all.

I spent most of the day making sure everything was perfect for prom. I double checked that nothing was lose on my suit, that no rhinestones would come off of my mask, and that most importantly, I looked my absolute best. I took a long relaxing bath with my special soaps and shampoo, I did my extra long moisturizing routine, and I styled my hair so perfectly that not one strand was out of place. I felt good, nothing, and I mean nothing was going to ruin this day for me. Bye the time I was done with all of that and my homework it was still only 4. That meant I had over 2 hours to wait for Blaine because he was coming to pick me up at around 6:15. To busy myself I decided to talk to my dad for awhile.

"How's it going buddy? You excited for prom tonight?"

"What kind of question is that dad? You know I have only been waiting my whole life for this." He laughed.

"I know kid, I can remember back when you were 9. You said to me that the only thing you had to look forward to in life was prom so you could be swept off your feet by someone and stay up past your bed time dancing, all the way until midnight when the magical pumpkin carriage would come and get you again." I laughed then too.

"Well I don't think I will be riding in a carriage tonight but I think it will be fun, and I don't have to come back home at midnight right?"

"No son, I trust you, be home by 2 unless you are planning on staying somewhere else, then I expect you to call me by 12 about where you are going to be staying. If you don't call me by then I will expect you home at 2 no exceptions. Same goes for Finn, I already told him that."

"That's more then fair dad, thank you."

"I do want to talk to you about something else though son."

"You don't have to worry dad I don't drink, not even if I go to an after party and I don't think I will. I will also be super careful about bullies. Blaine and I are going to have our friends walk us to the car at the end of the night. So no worries."

"Well I am glad to hear that you two are being responsible with your safety but that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just you and Blaine. You are awfully close and you are going to prom together. I just wanted to make sure that you aren't lying to me. If you and him are together, together I would be happy for you son. Blaine is a nice kid."

"Dad, Blaine and I are just friends. If we ever became more, not that I think we ever will, I would tell you. Okay?"

"Ok, but one more thing. It's prom night, and I know this is cliché and everything but even though I know that most people don't actually lose their virginity on prom night I still think it's a good time to talk to you about sex." My eyes were popping out of my head, but I still probably didn't look as mortified as a I felt.

"Don't look at me like that son. You are more then old enough to hear about this stuff. I actually should have talked to you about this earlier but I guess I was just hesitant because your gay and men having sex with other men is just a little out of my area of expertise.

"DAD!"

"No, no Kurt let me finish. I am sorry I didn't talk to you about this sooner but I am going to talk to you about this now. I got you some pamphlets down at the clinic that I want you to read and talk to me about okay, this will give you an overview of the actual act itself." I took the pamphlets.

"Thanks dad, I will just go upstairs now."

"Kurt, just wait a minute. Sex isn't just about the physical stuff. It's a way to connect to another person. Lot's of people, especially men, don't take the time to realize what sex is doing to them mentally and emotionally. Sex can either give you a way to really connect with, respect, and love another person or it can leave you feeling empty or hurt inside, and everything in between. You should always value yourself and whoever you might be with in your life. Use sex as a way to form something special with someone, don't throw yourself around like you don't matter, because you matter Kurt."

"Alright dad. Thank you, it means the world to me that you would do something like this." I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"And you mean the world to me son."

**I didn't realize at first that the chapter name was used as an episode on glee. It was probably subconscious or something.**


	24. The Night of Prom part 1

Today is the day. It's prom, but more then that it's the day I finally tell Kurt how I feel about him. That is probably the most scary thing I have ever had to face. If he rejects me I can maybe, hopefully deal with that, but if I lose him as a friend too…Well I don't think I can live. That sounds pretty dramatic huh? Well whatever, deal with it, I am a teenager after all, at least I am not as bad as Edward and Bella. I really truly believe Kurt does have feelings for me, all of the times we spent holding hands and singing to each other, that has to mean something… Right? G-d I hope so.

It was about 20 minutes before I needed to leave to pick up Kurt. I was so nervous I didn't know what to do with myself. I was completely ready to go, everything was set, all of my plans would work out, they just had to. I needed this night to be special for Kurt. I knew it was a dream of his and making peoples dreams come true was nice in general, but making his dream come true would be my dream come true. Ugh, so cheesy, but Kurt just does that to me. I always thought that I wasn't a very romantic person, but when it comes to Kurt I would do anything to make him smile.

"Blaine, come down here before you leave, I want to take some pictures of you in your suit."

I walked downstairs to the kitchen, I should really remind my mom that there are plenty of other areas of the house that she could utilize.

"You look so handsome, my handsome little boy all grown up."

"Mom."

"No it's true though, you will always be my little boy Blaine."

"What about Coop mom?"

"Oh we both know he was your fathers son. Not that I loved him any less then you, but we just had a very different relationship."

"I know. Now can we get on with this picture taking. I need to leave in 5 minutes to get Kurt."

"I wish you two could have come here instead, I would have loved to take pictures of the two of you together. I know that I don't really understand this gay thing Blaine, but I want to be here for you and Kurt is such a nice boy, and I know he makes you happy."

"Thanks mom, but um Kurt and I aren't together." I sighed.

"Yeah but you will be."

"How do you know?"

"What, you don't think I found out about your prom scheme ages ago? Props to you Blaine, it's very romantic."

"Whaa…but how?"

"It's a secret, I promised I wouldn't tell."

"JASMINE! One of these days I will get that girl back so hard core!"

"Oh, come on now, she just wanted to share how special of a day this was for you. You have a wonderful friend in her. Ok, now move over there so I can get a picture and be sure to get some photos of you and Kurt from Carole."

I nodded and stood where she directed me. She snapped several shots.

"Ok, now you have fun alright? I won't be home tonight because your dad and I are visiting friends over in Columbus. We will be home around midday tomorrow, there is food in the fridge and money in the drawer. Have fun darling."

We hugged and then I left to face the music, so to speak. When I got to Kurt's house it was 6:10, I was 5 minutes early. I wondered if I should wait outside until it was the exact time, but then that's kind of dumb isn't it? I waited one minute and then got out and rang the doorbell.

"OH Blaine, you look so handsome." Carole answered the door and ushered me inside.

"Thank you Ms. Hummel."

"Dear, you know we aren't so formal around here. Just call me Carole. Kurt's in the living room." She smiled knowingly. What exactly she knew I wasn't so sure.

I walked through the small hallway into the living room. Kurt was on the couch reading a Vogue magazine.

"Hi Kurt." I spoke softly but he heard me so it was fine.

"Blaine." His eyes were piercing into mine for a few seconds before he stood up and gave me a once over. It made me kind of nervous because I really wanted him to like what I picked out.

"You look wonderful, I couldn't have asked for a more handsome date." I gasped, that was the first time I had heard him call it a date. I felt so floaty I almost forgot to look at what he was wearing, then I did. His suit and kilt looked 10 times better on him then it did on the mannequin. He looked so good.

"You look amazing Kurt. Your outfit suits you so well, you will be the best dressed person at the entire prom." He smiled and started walking over to me. Then Rachel, Finn, Carole and Burt came in.

"Boys, and Rachel, get over there in front of the fireplace for photos." Said Carole.

"You kids look great." Said Burt. He seemed to be beaming, it reminded me of Kurt's ridiculously happy smile, the one he gave me one I sang to him. We all got in a corner and smiled. I couldn't help but look over at Kurt, he was smiling his closed mouth smile and as much as I loved it I wanted one with his natural smile to frame. So I did the only thing I could think of. I tickled him. He started to laugh hysterically, why had I never done this before?

"AH, hahaha, Blaine, hahahahahaha, stop, ah stop." He was laughing, even harder now. Everyone else was laughing too.

"What are going to do about it?" He somehow managed to raise an eyebrow at me whilst laughing. Then he started tickling me back. Oh no.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, OH G-D, KURT, not there….please, AH, hahahahaha." Finn and Rachel seemed to want in on the fun and suddenly everyone was tickling each other.

"Finn, I swear if you tickle me again I will never bake you cookies, and hahahaaha…Rachel you do not want to get on my bad side and you know it. So both of you tickle Blaine!"

Finn and Rachel shared a look of knowing and then began to tickle me. I was dying, dying a death of a thousand tickles."

"Ahahaha, please, no I can't take it, HAHAHAHAHAH, please, please Kurt I will do anything, just, hahahahaha, call off your goons." Kurt stopped and thought about this for a second while Finn and Rachel kept going, it felt like I had been tickled for hours but it was probably only a few minutes.

"Anything?"

"G-d yes anything, jus…hahahaha, ah, get them off me!"

"Alright, truce." Burt and Carole both clapped as if we had been a amusing spectator sport.

"So what are you going to ask for Kurt?"

"I don't know yet Rachel, what do you think Blaine?" He smirked at me deviously. Oh Jesus what had I done?

"Um, well I said anything, so really anything. I guess" I was starting to doubt my decision but at least I wasn't being tickled anymore.

"I will save it for use later, in the mean time lets finish pictures and head out."

We quickly finished taking pictures by getting some in our pairs and then we fixed our hair, which had been ruffled from the tickling. I got a huge glare from Kurt for that one. Thank G-d nothing on his outfit was messed up.

"Where are you going to dinner Rachel?" I asked as Kurt finished re-applying hairspray in the bathroom.

"Breadsticks." She frowned.

"Oh, well that's nice."

"Not really, but he's paying at least so I will take what I can get. Where are you taking Kurt?"

"Burgundy's Italian Grill. It has a terrible name but it's actually quite nice inside and I have heard the food is good."

"Yeah I have heard of it, it was always too expensive for Finn and I to go. Kurt it lucky."

"Well I hope he likes it, I forgot to ask him if he even likes Italian food."

"Sure he does, Kurt likes any kind of food, well except fast food, as long as there are healthy options."

"Thank G-d, I was worried he wouldn't like it."

"You really care about him don't you?"

"More then I think he realizes." Woops did I say that out loud? Rachel laughed.

"Just take care of him alright?"

"I would protect him with my life." She smiled at me and squeezed my hand. Kurt came out of the bathroom.

"Ready to head out Blaine?"

"Sure am." We both smiled and said goodbye to everyone. Outside I opened the car door for him and he smiled again. This had started out well, now hopefully it can stay this good. When we got to the restaurant we were seated at a lovely table in the corner near a window. It was far away from the bar, which made it quieter, it was nice. We both decided to share Bruschetta as an appetizer, I was going to go as all out as Kurt would allow me to. We even got sparkling apple-sider. Kurt was very impressed when I ordered everything in Italian and I was impressed when the waiter actually knew what I was saying.

"This place is beautiful Blaine, way better then Breadsticks. Thank you for bringing me here."

"I am glad you like it, there are so few places to eat in Lima, I just wanted to take you somewhere nice." We both smiled and once again, I was struck by his beauty. I resisted the urge to take his hand in mine.

"Well this is perfect." Ah, music to my ears, now hopefully everything else ends up going this well. We talked about normal things while we ate our Bruschetta and then we ordered Chicken Marsala and a Santa Margherita salad to share. While we waited for our food Kurt asked me a question that I had been dreading just slightly. But I knew I had to be honest with him.

"Blaine can I ask you something?"

"Does this count as your one thing from the tickling?"

"No, this is just a question, nice try." He smirked.

"Hey I'm only human. Hit me."

"Your mom said the other day that you hadn't been singing or playing for a really long time. Why is that?" The concern was evident in his eyes.

"Well, it's just since I left the Warblers I just feel a little disconnected from it I think. The Warblers were like my family, they kept me going through the hard times and they helped me get back into music after my accident. I guess it was just hard to get back into it again after the leaving them."

"What made you decide to sing to me?" He looked kind of hopeful, I didn't know why but whatever the reason I didn't want to let him down.

"You were the first person since the Warblers who made me feel safe. I knew no matter what that you would support me, and honestly I just missed it. It's part of me, you know?" Kurt smiled, I must have given him the right answer.

"I totally know what you mean. I don't know where I would be without performing, singing keeps me sane. It gives me a way to let out my emotions."

"Exactly, I am so glad I got back into it again and it's all thanks to you."

We continued to talk about lighter subjects through the rest of dinner. I got a little nervous when it was nearing the end. I of course insisted on paying the bill, which Kurt hesitantly agreed to but seemed shyly content about. Then we got outside.

"Look Blaine a horse and Carriage, isn't that sweet?" He looked over at me.

"Glad you think so, ready to get in?" Then he looked over at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"What?"

"Well, I um, please don't be made at me, I wanted this night to be perfect for you. I saw your prom list and I might have maybe possibly seen that you wanted to ride in a carriage. I swear I wasn't sneaking around I just happened upon it one day while you were in the bathroom. Oh G-d your mad aren't you, I am so sorry I rui…"

"Blaine shut up." I probably looked like I was about to cry, well I felt like I was about to cry. Kurt walked over to me and for a second I thought he was going to slap me or shout at me or something of that nature. But then he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"That is the sweetest most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you Blaine, this night so far has been just like I have always dreamed it could be." He stepped back a little with his arms still around me, he then seemed to make up his mind about something and then leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. His lips felt so warm and soft. I thought I was in heaven.

"So um, you ready to go to prom then?" Kurt was blushing and looking sheepish and so, so cute.

"Yes, definitely." With you I would go anywhere.

**Here is a second chapter for today for mother's day. Happy Mother's day mothers!**


	25. The Night of Prom part 2

Holy mother of Jesus, Blaine got a carriage for me on prom night. I can't believe this is really happening. I am riding in a carriage with the man of my dreams, on prom night, to prom.

"Blaine I really can't believe this is happening."

"That's a good thing right?"

"A very, very good thing." Strangely enough I kind of just wanted to call all my friends and tell them, but that, or really anything but just sitting here would ruin the magic of this moment.

"Good." Blaine smiled. He was so my prince, now I just needed to find a way to be his too.

"I'm glad the New Directions said I could sing with them tonight. It's been a long time since I have gotten to sing in front of a crowd." That made me a bit jealous because part of me liked that Blaine only sung to me. However I was mostly excited and happy for him because he was amazing and deserved to perform.

"You'll me great Blaine, I am thrilled to hear the solo you have been practicing live and on stage." Even if it will probably give me a boner in the middle of prom.

"I can't wait to hear you sing."

"You hear me sing all the time." He really does, pretty much everyday in the car and in one of our rooms.

"Still excited though."

We were quite for the last few minutes of our ride. I was glad that we had to be to prom early to help set up for music because I knew the Jocks would give us a hard time about it and I didn't want anything to ruin this moment. Blaine got out and opened the door for me. He even gave me his hand to get down.

"Sorry if that's too much Kurt, I am just trying to be a good date is all." He smiled apologetically.

"No, Blaine everything has been perfect really. I am sure one day I will find a way to repay the favor." Although I am not sure anything could ever top this, I would sure as hell try.

"You don't have to."

"But I want to." We were both smiling like idiots again when half of New Directions ran up to us.

"KURT! DID YOU JUST RIDE TO PROM IN A CARRIAGE?" It was Mercedes, Tina, Brittney, Santana, Sam, Sugar, and Puck. They were all gapping at me.

"Sure did." I smirked, my date was a thousand time better then any of theirs.

"What the hell boo! Why didn't you tell us you were going to be riding in style?"

"He didn't know. It was a surprise." Everyone looked at Blaine as if this was the first time they had seen him.

"So you just decided to surprise him with a carriage ride? Wanky!"

"It was lovely, Blaine is such a gentlemen. Now let's all go inside before you all catch bugs in your mouth from gawking so much." They all glared at me except for Blaine who giggled at my side. I linked my arms with his and he seemed to lean into me. He was warm. Once we got inside it was me who was gawking. The prom looked exactly how I had imagined it should look. The stars and colors were perfect. They were the same ones from my list and…wait a minute. They were the same ones from my list. How is that possible?

"Blaine." He looked coy again.

"Um, yes Kurt?"

"Did you steal this prom design from my list?"

"I might have…" He looked like I was going to punch him again. He couldn't possibly know how much all of this meant to me.

"I know how much it means to you Kurt, that's why I did it for you." Oh did I say that out loud?

"You have to be the sweetest most amazing boy I have ever met." Now he was laughing.

"I don't know about that Kurt. I just wanted to make you happy and give you a special night you can remember for a long time."

"I will remember this forever Blaine." I took his hand, patience be damned. I kissed him on the cheek again, and he blushed again, and I might have blushed again as well. Also some of New Directions who were setting up speakers may have awed a little, even the boys i think. But who cares.

It had been a lovely, well actually completely perfect night so far. Everyone's masks were awesome, Blaine complimented mine. Sigh, he's so perfect. Blaine and I had danced together, well in groups with our friends, but together several times. I had gone up and sung a song a little while ago and now Blaine was singing.

_You are the girl_

_That I've been dreaming of_

_Ever since, I was a little girl_

_You are the girl…_

Blaine was spinning and dancing and for some reason I have always found this song so sexy when Blaine sings it. Also he's doing some really sexy dance moves, basically he looked like sex. Ok that was a bit much, some of his moves were pretty dorky, but he just looked good is all I am saying.

Partway through Blaine's song a fight between Finn and Jessie broke out. Way to go numbskulls. Sometimes Finn was just really thick. A little while after that it was time to announce prom court.

"Attention, students, attention. Will the candidates for king and queen gather on the stage. The votes are in. This is the moment you have all been waiting for. Where we announce our junior prom king and also our junior prom queen. Roll the drum please. And this year's Junior Prom King is...David Karofsky!"

I couldn't believe someone as evil as Karofsky was voted for prom king. Whatever. There was some antagonizing by Santana and then Mr. Figgins continued.

"And now, your 2011 Mckinley High Prom Queen. With an overwhelming number of right-in votes. Is…Kurt Hummel." He said my name with a horribly monotone voice. Oh Jesus he said my name. I, omg, I can't believe this. I, I need to get out of here. I need to get out of here. Oh G-d. I ran.

"Kurt! Stop! Kurt!"

I was out in a hallway when Blaine caught up. I looked like a sniffling mess but I couldn't help it. This was my perfect night and now those brutes had found a way to get to me that was far worse then shoving me into a locker. I couldn't believe this had happened. I was foolish to think that things were getting better. They had just been more hesitant to bully me because Blaine was always by my side these days.

"I've never been so humiliated."

"Kurt. Stop. Stop. Kurt! Please, just stop. Come on."

"Don't you get how stupid we were? We thought that because no one was shoving us into lockers or throwing slushies in our faces that no one cared that some kind of progress had been made. All that hate is still there."

"Kurt, it was just a stupid joke."

"Yeah, I'm one big anonymous practical joke." I kept pacing.

"I'm not going back in there. No way!" Blaine sunk to the ground against some lockers.

"Would you at least sit down? Do you want to go? We don't have to go back in there."

"Wasn't this prom supposed to be about redemption? About taking away that lump you had in your throat from your own dance? If we leave, all it's gonna do is give me a lump too."

"So what do you want to do?" I thought about it for a second. I would do the right thing.

"I'm gonna go back in there and get coronated. I'm gonna show them that it doesn't matter if they are yelling at me or whispering behind my back, they can't touch me. They can't touch us, or what we have, or who we are." I sounded braver then I felt but I knew it's what I had to do. Blaine gave me a tissue, I probably looked like a mess.

"You ready for this?"

We went in and everyone stared at me a bit. Then Mr. Figgins announced my name and gave me a crown. I didn't know what to say for a second but then it came to me.

"Eat your heart out Kate Middleton." Everyone clapped, I felt ok for a second. But then I heard it, the dance, I forgot. Everyone was still clapping so they couldn't hear what Karofsky and I were saying.

"Kurt I'm sorry." I tried to keep my face calm because everyone was watching.

"What?"

"I didn't mean it, what I said to you, and everything else I am so sorry. About this too, I didn't have anything to do with it I swear." He looked like he was honest but I wasn't sure. We stood there talking quietly as the song started.

"I can't dance with you, sorry again, but you should know I am transferring schools next year, I want to go somewhere I can be myself. I won't hurt anyone ever again." He ran off and I was stuck standing there shocked and alone. A few seconds ticked by that felt like eternity.

"Excuse me. May I have this dance?" A boy in a lovely black suit and a dark blue mask came up to me.

"Yes, yes you may." We started dancing and everyone was watching, then everyone else was dancing and it didn't seem to matter so much. At one point I pulled Blaine closer to me and he gasped. I pulled of his mask and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you." He looked into my eyes, his face was so close to mine I could kiss him so easily. But that would have been dumb in a place like this. He seemed to be thinking something similar because he suddenly spun me out and then back around.

Oh my G-d, I am feeling about 100 different emotions right now but Blaine is spinning me around so I should probably just concentrate on that. The rest of the dance was actually quite nice. We didn't get any trouble from anyone, not even too many bad looks. We took a picture and danced and had a blast. I couldn't believe what Karofsky had said, but more then that I couldn't believe how brave Blaine was. At the end of the night Puck and Sam walked us out to the carriage to be sure no one messed with us. It felt a little annoying but we both knew it was for the best. When we got in the carriage it was 11:45. We were silent at first. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, but it still didn't seem like the right time. You would think after everything that happened that night I would have more courage.

"You had a lot of courage in there Kurt. I don't think I would have been able to do that." Was he reading my mind tonight or what?

"Not as much as you Blaine, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come and danced with me."

"Yeah well, you are my date after all." We smiled at each other, everything felt so raw and real.

"So are you just going to take me back to my house then?" I wanted to stay with him, but I knew neither of us were up for a party so I figured maybe that was best.

"Um, well I was wondering if maybe you might want to come over to my house? My parents are out and I don't really want to be alone. Just if you want to I mean." I would love to, all I want to do is be with you.

"Sure, I would like that. Um do you mean to stay over?" I had never stayed the night at another boys house before. I had had plenty of sleepovers with girls, but never a boy, especially never the boy I was in love with.

"Yeah, if that's alright?" He looked a bit skeptical about what I was going to say.

"Of course. I don't have any overnight stuff though."

"You can borrow something of mine, and I know I have a spare toothbrush. Sorry about your skincare routine though. Do you mind missing it for one night?"

"That's fine. Honestly I didn't really want to go home yet, the idea of telling my father what happened tonight sounds extremely unappealing. Oh gosh I need to call him it's almost midnight." I took out my phone and pressed his speed dial number.

Ring, ring, ring…

"Kurt?"

"Hey dad. Did Finn make it home ok?"

"Yeah, what a kid, getting kicked out of prom. He came home and grunted about what happened and then he stormed upstairs and we haven't seen him since. He will be alright though. How was your prom bud? You coming home soon?" I looked over at Blaine smiling.

"It was perfect, and well then it wasn't so perfect, but it was great, I will tell you all about it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah um, can I spend the night at Blaine's dad?" I heard a huff on the other end of the line.

"I suppose son, I did say you could stay out. Just be careful alright son?"

"I always am, goodnight dad."

"Night kid, I love you."

"Love you too dad."

"So you can stay over?"

"Yup." Blaine squealed a bit.

"Great, um, well there is kind of something I have been wanting to talk to you about. But let's do it when we get home." I don't know if he meant to refer to his house as home for both of us but I didn't mind in the least, it kind of seemed like Blaine was part of my home these days.

"Okay." When we get home.


	26. The Night of Prom part 3

We arrived at my house around 12:30. I was still completely awake from the craziness of the day. We went straight upstairs to my room to change out of our suits.

"Here, I think these pajamas should fit you, they are too long on me, this shirt should be fine too. Sorry that it's not as nice as your used to." I handed him a blue Henley and darker blue pajama bottoms. I got out my favorite Hulk pajama's for myself.

"Seriously Blaine? Hulk pajama's?"

"Hey, he's cool and they are comfortable!" We both cracked up. I pulled off my shirt to change and then I noticed Kurt staring at me. I quickly pulled my pajama shirt on.

"Oh, jeez Kurt sorry, that was kind of rude of me wasn't it? You can go change in the bathroom if you uncomfortable. ." He gulped visibly.

"I didn't mind….um but ah yeah I will just go change in there." He blushed and then turned around to go into the bathroom. I probably embarrassed him, way to go Blaine. He came out a few minutes later and he looked so good in my clothes, although I kind of just wanted to pull them off of him. He sat down on the bed next to me and started fiddling with the blanket.

"So Blaine, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um well it's kind of a big thing okay." He looked at me with wide eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, but this is the most important thing I will probably ever tell you, so I just want you to promise me that no matter what we will still be friends."

"Blaine your scaring me." He really did look horribly scared. I grabbed his hands.

"Sorry. Okay here it goes. Kurt you are the single most interesting kid in all of Ohio. You are so bright, witty, and cunning. You always brighten my day, every time, without fail. You, well you move me Kurt and I always find myself wanting to spend more time with you. You take my breath away and I just…You mean so much to me and G-d your so attractive I can hardly stand it sometimes. So if you don't share my feelings that's ok, I just can't live without you so please still be my friend, I can't say goodbye to you." I finally looked up at him and he was in tears. I resisted the urge to wipe them away. I did, however, wipe away mine.

"Blaine, I am never saying goodbye to you." He let go of my hands and gently held my face in his hands.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Do you even have to ask Kurt?" He leaned in and kissed me so, so sweetly. His lips we soft just like I had learned from earlier, they were also moist and felt wonderful. So wonderful, I must be dreaming. I moaned a bit and Kurt backed off.

"Sorry, you just um, well that was really nice." I blushed.

"Was it okay?"

"Better then okay, can we do it again?" He nodded and this time I kissed him, maybe with a little more oomph then the first time, but I felt like I was starving for his lips. Kurt returned as good as he got, which I was hopping was really good but I honestly had no idea what I was doing. We continued making out like that for a few more minutes until Kurt accidently bumped his head on the bed frame.

"Ow." He pulled away but he was still smiling.

"Oh jeez, sorry sweetheart." He looked at me in aw.

"Is that too much, it just sort of slipped out?"

"No, no I liked it. I like you." He blushed.

"Well I hope so, I don't just kiss random people you know." He smiled.

"So um can I ask you for my anything from the tickle fight now?" He looked a bit nervous.

"Sure." I tried to smile reassuringly.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Will I? Did he hear my speech from earlier?

"Of course, G-d Kurt, that's all I ever wanted." I kissed him again but this time it was shorter and more to the point. Then I kept my forehead up against his.

"You make me so happy Kurt, I would be honored to be your boyfriend."

"I would be honored to be yours."

We sat in bed kissing for a little while longer until our stomachs both started growling and we laughed again.

"You want to get something to eat?" I asked, part of me just wanted to kiss him until the hunger faded and then keep going after that.

"Yeah, sounds good I am starving."

Downstairs we found the kitchen stocked reasonably well and then we made grilled cheeses with spinach and mushrooms and some canned tomato soup.

"Have I ever told you how much I love it when you teach me to cook?" He laughed.

"I don't know if you phrased it that way before but I think you mentioned how much you appreciated it."

"Well I do, appreciate it, it's going to be a valuable skill to have when I cook dinner for you next week." Kurt smirked.

"Is that your way of asking me out?"

"Sure is, you gonna accept?"

"Yup, but I get to take you out on a date first. You already got to plan our first one so it's only fair."

"But I haven't taken you on a date yet?"

"Um Blaine, you just took me out for dinner, brought me to prom in a horse-drawn carriage, a prom which you had rigged so it would be decorated to my specifications, and then you danced the night away with me. That pretty much sounds like a date, and it was the most spectacular and romantic thing that will probably ever happen to me. So yeah, I am counting that as our first date thank you very much. Especially because it ended with me going to your house and making out it your bed." I still couldn't believe that had actually happened.

"Right, damn it, how am I ever going to top that?"

"Mm, you probably never will. But I don't care because being with you and doing normal stuff like holding hands, and going on coffee dates, and um kissing you, that's more then I could ever wish for."

"Yeah, that all sounds nice. Kissing you is really nice." Kurt blushed and then leaned over the table to give me a chaste kiss. We cleaned up and then went upstairs to brush our teeth and finish getting ready for bed. That's when it got a little awkward.

"Um Kurt, I was wondering do you maybe want to sleep in bed with me tonight?" His eyes got all adorably big again. They looked like I could swim in the beautiful blue that they held. Oh right I just said something idiotic, better fix that.

"I MEAN, you know, to sleep, just sleeping!" He chuckled.

"I would love to, cuddling with you sounds wonderful right about now." Yeah it really did, finally getting to wrap my arms around Kurt or have his around me, that would be absolute bliss. We lay down side by side in my bed just looking at each other for a few minutes. Then Kurt slid closer to me and wrapped an arm around me, I did the same. I could feel his body completely against mine, it was wonderful and intimate. I just hoped I didn't do anything embarrassing. He started kissing me again, I had to admit that it was more sensual then the rest of our kisses had been, probably due the proximity. Kurt somehow managed to move above me and he quickly began kissing down my throat. It felt so good and suddenly I realized that my fantasies about Kurt doing this to me in my bed were becoming a reality. Kurt had moved up to my ear to kiss behind it, the he licked it. I kind of lost it.

"Oh, Kurt, Kurt." He stopped suddenly and sat up.

"Blaine I am so sorry, I totally got carried away, that is so not like me at all!" I panted for a second and then looked up at him.

"Kurt we are two teenage boys who are incredibly attracted to each other in a bed in an empty house. I am pretty sure that was normal. But your right we should talk about stuff before to make sure we are both comfortable."

"Yeah, yeah your right." He looked at me. "It's just I never imagined I would be the type of person to want um, you know, that kind of stuff, but with you it just seems like my body kind of takes over." I smiled.

"I know what you mean. How about we talk about this tomorrow? We have until around 12 so we can sleep in, make breakfast, and then talk about it okay?"

"Sounds wonderful." I opened my arms and Kurt snuggled up against me.

"Oh and Kurt?"

"Yeah Blaine?"

"For the record I really liked it." He giggled and we settled in. This had to be the best night of my life.

**Thank you to everyone who it reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing!**


	27. The Morning of Prom

Waking up with Blaine was actually weirder then I thought it would be. I hadn't slept in the same bed with someone since I was a child so I kind of freaked out for a second until I realized it was just my boyfriend. Oh my G-d I have a boyfriend, Blaine is _my _boyfriend. Wonderful, amazing, spectacular. I wanted to laugh with joy, but that would wake up my sleeping beauty, and he really was beautiful. Asleep he looked so calm in comparison to him in everyday life, he looked so serene. I lay there and stroked my hand down his cheek gently so as not to wake him, he seemed to be a really deep sleeper. I slowly pulled away from his body that appeared to have interwoven with mine in the night. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, I also wrote Blaine a note and left it on the pillow about my whereabouts. It was only 9 so I had tons of time to cook Blaine something really special for breakfast.

Cooking in Blaine's kitchen was both miraculous and a tad lonely. It was the largest, nicest kitchen I had ever set foot in, let alone cooked in, however it felt like it should be filled with music and kids or something. Less empty would have been nice. As it was I just put on the radio quietly and began cooking waffles with my famous strawberry syrup, and scrambled eggs for good measure and protein. I bickered with myself and argued with the appliances, i probably sounded crazy.

"Uh, what is up with this waffle maker, it's so high tech. Man this is one fancy, kitch ah" Arms slipped around my waste and I was instantly enveloped by the smell and feel of Blaine.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Mm, so that's a thing now is it?" He turned me around in his arms and kissed me. I don't think I will ever get used to how amazing that feels.

"Would you mind if I said yes?"

"I don't mind as long as I get to come up with a term of endearment for you." He smiled and kissed my nose.

"You got a deal baby."

"Oh now you are really pushing your luck and hey let me go I need to finish cooking." I turned back around.

"Did you make all this for me?" He was back to being a koala behind me.

"No, I made this for me and maybe I will share unless I burn it because of you. Why don't you make yourself useful and set the table?" I turned off the stove and continued to stir the syrup.

"Oh I think you like me just fine where I am." He somehow managed squeeze even closer to me and brush his nose along my neck. Suddenly I was overwhelmed by images of Blaine doing something else in that position and was somewhat overtaken by the images. I grabbed Blaine's thigh and arched back while pulling him even closer. It was just a response, I definitely wasn't thinking.

"Oh Blaine." Blaine moaned and slid his hands down to my waist and gripped tightly. He rocked against me a few times involuntarily and started kissing my neck.

"Kurt you taste so good, so good." When I felt Blaine hardening against me that's when I knew we were entering into unspoken territory and that this was something we should definitely talk about. It felt really good though, unimaginably good, and Blaine's lips were so distracting.

"Ah, Blaine, oh Jesus your lips are like heaven. Uh, Blaine, Blaine we have to…we have to stop." I could see Blaine's eyes pop open in my peripheral vision. He instantly let go of my waist and took a few steps back. I just stood still trying to regain my breath and will my erection to go down.

"I'm… Gosh I so sorr…"

"Don't apologize. Really please don't, because um, that's what I want, with you I mean, eventually. It's just I don't, I've um, never watched _those _movies and I just don't really know about this kind of stuff. My body seems to just take control, but ugh gosh this is embarrassing." I had turned around to look at his face. He looked about as confused as I felt.

"No, Jesus Kurt don't be embarrassed, did you see me a minute ago, I was entirely out of control and it's just you. You do that to me, it's a wonder how I ever had any composure around you before."

"Yeah I know what you mean." We both smiled and blushed, it's strange how we can go from rutting against each other to blushing like virgins in a matter of minutes. Wait was Blaine even a virgin? I had no idea.

"Blaine can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you, I mean, have you ever, done you know. Ugh stupid. Have you ever had sex before?" He chuckled.

"No, no I haven't, isn't that obvious?"

"You could have fooled me a minute ago."

"Well hey, to be fair you could have fooled me last night."

"Alright, so obviously this is something we both want but is it something we are ready for? We haven't even been boyfriends for 24 hours yet." He nodded and squinted his lovely hazel eyes in thought.

"But we have been really abnormally close friends for months."

"True. But I still feel like we should wait, at least for a while, just to make sure we still work as well as lovers as we do as friends."

"You don't think we are going to work out?" Blaine sounded pained and he was pouting. I wanted to kiss it away but it just didn't seem like the right time, especially because i was still half hard in my pants.

"No darling, I think we will work out perfectly. That's why I want us to wait, I want us to figure out how everything is going to work between us. I want us to get comfortable being us before we get into being well…you know…US." He smiled again.

"Your right, I want anything we do to be special. I want you to be comfortable, so I can be comfortable. But most of all I just want to make sure we are completely ready before we take a step like that."

"So how long should we wait? If we just go with the flow I doubt we will make it to the end of the day."

"Ugh, Kurt don't talk like that." I smirked.

"Sorry darling."

"So darling it is then huh?"

"What don't you like it?" I thought it was perfect, I guess I should have thought of some alternatives.

"I don't like it."

"Oh." My face probably fell, I really, really liked it.

"I love it." I made a sound of joy.

"Great because I love it to." I almost said I love you, but I wanted to wait until a special time to tell him and besides I still didn't know if he loved me back. Blaine's stomach growled loudly. I giggled. He seemed to take real notice of the food on the stove for the first time.

"Okay so how about we sit down and eat before all of your hard work goes to waste. I really appreciate that you got up and made this for me, even if you won't admit to it. Although I did go to sleep dreaming about waking with you in my arms."

"There will be other times I promise. Now, let's eat." We got food and sat down across from each other. We played footsy as we ate. Blaine seemed lost in thought for a few minutes and then began talking.

"Let's set, I don't know what to call it, a checkpoint maybe? What I mean is, let's pick a certain amount of time within which we keep everything, I don't know Pg 13 let's say. Then on the day of the checkpoint we can talk and decide what step comes next and if we are ready for that. Then we can set another checkpoint and just keep doing that until we get to where ever it is we want to get to." He looked at me hopefully, he was just so adorable.

"That's all very structured Blaine." His face fell.

"Oh, you don't like it."

"No, I love it. I also think you have been playing far too many video games." He glared at me.

"You and your sass Kurt Hummel, it will be the death of me."

"You love it."

"I do."

I smiled and we finished eating in comfortable silence intermingled with a few light kisses and some handholding. We washed up and went back upstairs to wash ourselves up and cuddle before I had to leave. We decided that our first checkpoint, I really did need to find a shorter, less video gamey word for it, anyways, our first one would be 2 weeks from now. Hopefully that would give us enough time to settle in so that by the end of it I was allowed to get my hands on more of Blaine's beautiful body. In the mean time cuddling was enough, it was way more then enough. It was my dream come true. However, Blaine was sexy as hell, and my teenage hormones and I wanted him badly, so i hoped time went quickly.


	28. Uncomfortable Conversations

After Kurt left I didn't really know what to do, I felt like I was in a fantasy world. I tried getting some of my homework done that was due the next day but it just wasn't happening. Instead I lay on my bed and inhaled deeply, it smelled like Kurt, also like me but I just tried to ignore that and soak up the Kurt smell. I was the happiest I had been…possibly ever. As I was imagining all of the dates I was going to take Kurt on my cell phone rang.

"What happened?" It was Jasmine.

"Hi Jasmine!" I was excited to tell her everything.

"Ok so that sounds promising, now tell me if you and baby face got it on last night?"

"Could you please not call my beautiful boyfriend that?" He was so dreamy. I heard an excited scream on the other end of the line.

"I KNEW IT! AH BLAINE I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

"I AM SO HAPPY FOR ME!"

"Tell me the whole story, don't leave anything out!" I told her everything that happened during prom from start to finish, she already knew some parts since she had been at prom and was with Kurt and I most of the night.

"He just left 30 minutes ago and I don't know what to do with myself. I feel like I am on cloud nine, I feel amazing. He makes me so happy, I have never slept better then I did with him in my arms last night."

"Oh my gosh that's so cute. Blaine that is all so, so cute…Also a bit sexy, I am surprised you both had the strength to not jump each other as soon as you became boyfriends. The both of you have had so much sexual tension over the last few weeks, the testosterone was sickening."

"Haha, very funny Jazz. Yeah we have a lot of chemistry to say the least. But I am more then happy with our arrangement, I feel like it's really in our best interest to take things slowly, Kurt feels the same way."

"Of course he does, that boy is the most hopeless romantic I have ever seen. I mean really who wants to take a carriage to prom? That's crazy!"

"No it was amazing, his romantic ideas are actually really nice. I never thought of myself as a romantic until Kurt came along but I think he has me converted. He's not just romantic you know, G-d he's so hot, you should hear some of the sounds that…"

"Stop right there Blaine! I don't want to hear the details of yours and Kurt's personal lives. Anyway just don't become too sappy, I still need you to play video games with me on the weekend."

"Don't worry Jazz, it's not like Kurt and I can be public about our feelings, besides I don't think either of us would be even if we could. I'd like to think that we are a more private couple when it comes to stuff that's between us."

"Oh really? So that's why you two were holding hands all the time, and why Kurt gave you not just one but two kisses on the cheek at prom. It's only going to get worse now that you two are actually a couple, now it will probably be sitting in each others laps and sneaking into closets so you two can get it on loudly."

"JASMINE! Ok so maybe we are affectionate sometimes, but so what, lot's of couples are like that."

"Your right Blainey, besides if anyone deserves to have a sweet and sappy relationship it's you and Kurt." I heard some noise downstairs.

"Thanks Jazz. My parents are home so I have to go now. I will talk to you later okay?"

"Alright, see ya later Blainers." We both hung up.

I ran downstairs where my mom and dad were just getting in.

"How was your trip?" I was bouncing on my feet a little, my dad didn't seem to notice but it was obvious to my mom that something had happened.

"It was lovely son. How was your prom? You went with that boy Kurt right?" Asked my dad, who actually seemed interested which was incredibly strange.

"Yeah dad. Kurt and I had a blast, we even got to perform which was great." He smiled, so weird.

"I am happy you had a nice time. I am going up to work now, maybe you can tell me about this more over dinner?"

"Sure dad." Okay, that had to be the strangest exchange I have had with my father in maybe forever. Never mind that though, I needed to tell my mom everything. We went into the kitchen and started making some lunch together. I told her an abbreviated version of what happened.

"So then well I told him how I felt about him and he asked me if he could kiss me, which of course I said yes and the rest is kind of history."

"Why do I feel like you gave me the G rated version of that story Blaine?"

"Mamma please! Don't embarrass me!"

"You just ended the story with you and him making out in your bed Blaine. What other conclusions did you want me to draw from that?" She was smirking at me, I on the other hand was blushing.

"Okay, well we did get a little carried away with the kissing. But all clothes stayed on the whole time, and we aren't ready for anything else yet." My mom was worse then Jasmine. Why are the women in my life so cruel?

"It's your body Blaine, you know I have always told you that as long as you use protection and safe practices I don't care who you are with. But I am glad you and Kurt seem to care about each other. You should bring him over for dinner sometime, your father would like to meet him."

"Yeah that's weird mom. Why would dad care?"

"He loves you Blaine, I have kind of kept him up to date about this stuff with Kurt and your dad really wants to be there for you. I know we are busy a lot of the time Blaine but we still care."

"I know you care mom, but dad? Not so much."

"He loves you, he just doesn't know how to be a part of your life anymore. Just give him a chance."

"Okay mom, alright, it's not like I have ever tried to hide anything. Besides Kurt really loves our house and especially the kitchen, I am sure he would love to come over for dinner sometime. Any night probably works for both of us except Friday, that's when we have to go over to his house for family dinner. Oh and Tuesday is regionals, so I was wondering if I would be allowed to skip school that day to attend the competition and cheer Kurt on."

"Oh well aren't you two just so domestic? And yes sure you can go." I smiled, I liked Kurt's family a lot, being a part of it would be wonderful, but that is a thought for a future day.

"I guess we are a bit. Mom what are the rules about having Kurt over?" I didn't know why I was asking, it was probably the part of me that craved some parental structure in my life.

"Blaine there have never been rules about you having people over except to keep quiet when your father is working. Why would you think I would change that now?"

"Just wanted to make sure mom, you never know." Well I did kind of know, but better safe then sorry.

"As long as I can't hear you getting up to stuff in, I really don't care what you do in your own room."

"MOM! This conversation is officially over. I will be up in my room if you need me." I stormed away. My mother was strangely crude, which was weird because my dad wasn't that way at all, although Cooper, he was the most vulgar guy I knew, or at least he could be at times. I was just glad Kurt wasn't meeting him anytime soon. My mom was yelling something.

"Oh Blaine, your brother Cooper is coming home next weekend to visit!" Shit.


	29. Perfectly Imperfect

Sunday went by in a complete daze, I spent the entire time in bed listening to my most sappy love music and thinking about, well, the boy I loved. Ugh, Blaine! He was just so, so… I don't even know. Amazing? Sexy? Gallant? Mmm, all of the above. I spent a good bit of time planning the date I would be taking Blaine on as well. That being said Sunday pretty much went by in a flash, and then came Monday where Blaine could be once again in my arms.

"Morning darling." I smiled at him, jeez he was so cute and sleepy in the morning.

"Hi sweetheart." I could tell he wanted to kiss me but we both knew that it was a bad idea given the homophobic, school environment we were in.

"So you got any plans after school today?" I really wanted to take Blaine out on a real date, it probably wasn't the best day given that regionals was tomorrow, but I so didn't care.

"Mm, why? You want to ask me out?" He smirked and I stepped closer to him after checking that there weren't any jocks in the hallway, I stroked my hand down his arm where, hopefully, no one could see.

"If I did what would you say?" I looked into his beautiful honey eyes. He looked back at me just as intensely and after looking around to double check there were no jocks he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Hm, I will have to think about it. This is so last minute and you didn't bring me any flowerers or serenade me." I scoffed and shoved him away. He was laughing.

"Haha, very funny Blaine, see if I ask you out again."

"Hey I am just asking for a little effort is all." He smiled at me. "But in all seriousness there is nothing I would rather do tonight then be with you. In any capacity." I laughed at how quickly he went from sarcastic to sappy.

"Good, I will pick you up at 6 so be sure to get you homework done before then. Although he will be missing school tomorrow so it doesn't really matter. Oh and dress nice but casual."

"Aye Aye captain." He saluted me and the bell rang so we walked together to Home Ec.

The day was lovely because Blaine and I could finally touch each other, well when no one was looking, in the way that we had always wanted to. I craved to kiss him again, almost so much that it hurt, but that's a little dramatic now isn't it? Sigh, it was just so nice to finally have someone who understood me, and cared about me, and probably most shockingly, someone who was attracted to me. Not just a little bit attracted, or thought I was pretty or handsome, but like full-blown attraction. I could feel it in his looks, in his touches, and most especially in his kisses, even if those weren't happening at the moment. The parts of the day that we didn't have class together sucked. Glee also sucked because we were just going over the same songs we had sung a million times before and I wanted to go get Blaine. On the way in I asked Mr. Shue if Blaine could come with us on the bus to save gas money and of course he said yes. The idea of spending endless hours on a bus with all of New Directions was horrifying. However, the idea of spending endless hours on a bus with Blaine was glorifying. Oh whoops, I missed some steps thinking about Blaine and Rachel is glaring at me. Oh well.

"Alright guys that's it for today. I want everyone here at 8:30 am tomorrow. Don't be late. Also I know I told all of you before, and it was on the email to you parents but we will be spending the night in a Holiday inn and coming back early the next day. We are going straight to school but you will miss your first two periods. Just a reminder, have a nice night everyone."

Everyone began to pack up. Shit, I forgot to tell Blaine that we were staying the night there. Wait, we were staying the night there, if Blaine was allowed to come this could be a very good thing.

"Mr. Shue?"

"Yes Kurt?" He seemed distracted looking through papers.

"Well I was wondering what the room situation is going to be like tomorrow?"

"For the boys I have one room that fits 5 and another that fits 2."

"Ok, how will the rooming be determined?"

"I figured you all could sort it out. Why is there something wrong?"

"Oh nothing really. It's just, Blaine doesn't know the New Direction guys very well so I was wondering if we could room together for the trip so he doesn't have to be uncomfortable."

"That's very thoughtful of you Kurt, you and Blaine can have the double room if you think that would be better?"

"Yeah, I think that would make everyone happy, we are early sleepers too so that way we will be able to go to bed before everyone else." Mr. Shue was an idiot.

"Perfect, alright see you tomorrow Kurt." He smiled and went back to his papers. Oh this was perfect Mr. Shue, absolutely perfect. Blaine was going to flip. Oh no, I need to make sure he can still come, oh man and it's almost 5! I won't have any time to get ready. I quickly walked to my car and drove a little more quickly then i should of to my house. I changed into a white button down, a dark blue vest, my super tight dark-washed jeans and a belt. I always felt classy-sexy in this outfit for some reason so I figured it was right. I fixed my hair and headed out the door hollering to my dad that I would be home by 9:15 (9:30 was my curfew on weekdays, which was pretty generous if you ask me). When I got to Blaine's house it was 2 minutes before 6, which I thanked the G-ds for because I really didn't want to be late for our first real date. I walked up to the door and rang. Blaine answered it 10 seconds later. He must have been sitting there. He came out quickly and shut the door behind him. I didn't even have time to say hello before his lips were on mine. We kissed for a good 3 minutes before I realized that we were outside his house and his parents might be home.

"Mm, Blaine um not that I don't love this, because I do, but aren't your parents home? Couldn't they be watching us or something?"

"They aren't, and honestly I wanted to kiss you so badly that I wouldn't have cared either way, but I am also eager to go on our date. So shall we?"

"Yeah, but I need to ask you something first." His face turned a bit concerned and pensive for a second.

"What about?"

"Well I wanted to ask if you would be able to come to regionals if we had to say the night there and miss some classes the next day?"

"Oh, I am sure that will be fine."

"Don't you have to ask you parents first?"

"No, of course not, they couldn't care less about what I do unless my grades drop or I don't do any afterschool activities. They don't even care which ones I do so long as I do some."

"Okay, that's great to know." I kissed him again. "So you ready to let me spoil you for the night?"

"Yes, so ready. But can you kiss me again first?"

"That can be arranged."

We spent at least 4 more minutes kissing on his front porch like the dummies we were. But nothing else could have been more fulfilling. This was going to be an amazing night, too bad we couldn't just keep doing this though.

We got in the car and I took Blaine to our first destination, a park.

"Hmm, a park huh?"

"Yes a park, my favorite park with a field of flowers that is in bloom because it's spring."

"That's sweet. I love it."

"You haven't even seen it yet Blaine!"

"But I know I will love it." He was smiling at me like a dope. We parked and got out of the car. I told Blaine to wait so I could open his door for him, he smiled dopily at that as well. Then I grabbed the blanket and picnic basket from out of the car and we walked to my favorite spot at the top of a hill. It was a pleasantly warm evening and the sun wasn't due to start setting for another 30 minutes or so, which gave us plenty of time to eat and watch the sun set.

"Kurt, not that I am complaining or anything, but why did you have us dress fancy-casual if we were going to be outside? You look amazing by the way." He was smiling and holding my hand while we were eating. I had to eat with my left hand, which was really hard, but worth it.

"Oh, well honestly I just like seeing you when you dress up. I love your bow tie and you look so good in red." He smiled even wider, I couldn't help but lean over and kiss him.

"I am crazy about you." He said when we stopped kissing, which hadn't been for long because you can never be too careful in public places. Blaine had a lovesick expression on his face. It was so cute and it was making me melt inside.

"Me too."

The rest of our meal went swimmingly. No one bothered us and we continued to eat and drink apple cider ("Are you trying to get me drunk Kurt?" "It's cider Blaine! Besides we both know I don't have to get you drunk to have my way with you.") until the sun had set halfway.

"So where are we going next, I am going to assume it has something to do with dessert seeing as we haven't had any yet."

"Good guess darling, still not going to tell you anything though." He frowned and began to pout. I guess Blaine was just not very good with surprises. Makes sense though, his family doesn't really seem like the type to care enough to draw things out that way.

We got to the Ice Cream Parlor after about 15 minutes of driving.

"AH! KURT I LOVE ICE CREAM!" He was so much like A six year old I could hardly contain myself. It was cute, also ridiculous, but mostly so cute.

"Alright calm down, let's go inside before you damage my ears with your squealing." We laughed and walked inside to look at the flavors.

"What flavor do you want?"

"What flavor do you want?" Blaine was smirking at me like he had some kind of plan.

"Blaine I asked you first."

"Oh please Kurt I really want to know!"

"Alright, alright, boy you're a pain in my side." A frowned.

"A good pain darling." He laughed.

"That makes no sense Kurt."

"Well I don't know, you were frowning so I just said something so you would stop." He laughed again and i looked at him cautiously. "Anyway, my favorite flavor is Mint Chocolate Chip."

"Perfect!" Blaine walked up to the guy at the register who had been watching us the whole time, he seemed to be smiling though so that was a good sign.

"What can I do for you son?"

"Can I have a medium cup of Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream please?" I rolled my eyes, I could see where this was going. The door jingled behind me.

"Sure thing, one moment please." Blaine walked back over to me, he had a wide eyed expression on his face as soon as he turned around.

"Fucking fairy boys! Way to ruin my night out with my girlfriend." We turned around and Azimio was there with some girl we had never seen before.

"The only one who is ruining your night is yourself Azimio." I spat back, it wasn't a good comeback at all but I was caught off guard.

"Hey boys, none of that in my establishment." The man yelled and then placed our ice cream cup on the counter, I went up to go pay whilst trying to ignore Azimio behind me.

"Well if you didn't let these two disgusting pieces of shit into a nice place like this then it wouldn't have been a problem!" Azimio was really mad but Blaine and I just tried to pay as quickly as I could so we could leave. The old man, Steve his tag read, was having none of it.

"Leave this place at once young man or I will call the cops! Right now!"

"You ain't going to call the cops, I haven't done nothing!"

"I meant what I said, get out, you have ten seconds." He picked up the phone and Azimio decided he was serious and left. I felt myself shaking a bit and Blaine came up to my side to rap an arm around me.

"Thank you sir." Said Blaine, I couldn't talk.

"It's no problem boys. I don't want that kind of violence in my shop, especially when it's directed at two boys as nice as yourself." I tried to smile at the man, he was so nice, but my smile came out weak at best.

"It doesn't bother you that we, well you know."

"That your gay? Hell no, it doesn't bother me. I have a daughter whose gay off in college, she brought her first girlfriend home over spring break. I could see how happy they were together and after that I stopped doubting that it was a real thing. Being gay is who she is, if I didn't accept that, well now I wouldn't be a very good father now would I?" He seemed lost in thought about his daughter for a moment.

"Anyways, why don't you two sit down and enjoy this ice cream before it melts, it's on the house." That snapped me out of my daze a bit.

"Oh no sir, let me pay for it."

"It's no trouble at all, now go sit yourselves down and have a nice night boys, don't let that brute ruin it for ya." He smiled and Blaine thanked him. We sat down in the back.

"Are you ok sweetheart? You were shaking again." Blaine looked so worried, I felt terrible, this was supposed to be the perfect date.

"Yeah, I am fine. I'm sorry that this happened Blaine."

"No, don't be sorry, this whole night was perfect." He grabbed my hand. "Azimio's a bastard, but hey if we hadn't come here tonight we wouldn't have met that nice man Steve." I smiled, Steve was awesome.

"Yeah, he's great." We just stared at each other for a few beats, then I picked up the spoon and offered some ice cream to Blaine. He opened his mouth and ate the ice cream seductively, I am pretty sure it was on purpose. He wanted to distract me, it was working. I kept feeding it to him, he continued to moan very quietly and lick at the appropriate (or probably inappropriate) times.

"Blaine, oh my G-d, you have to stop!" No one could hear us because we were so far away from the main area, or at least I hoped no one could.

"You like it Kurt." He took the spoon from me and held a bite for me. I licked at it and then ate it. Blaine swallowed, this was just like a scene from a porno. He kept feeding me.

"Uh, uh, ok, I get it Kurt, this is too much we should stop now." Blaine was blushing at the way I had started mmming, I may have even been rubbing my leg against Blaine's, "accidently" of course.

"Oh but darling we haven't finished yet." There were a few bites of mostly melted ice cream at the bottom. Blaine took the cup and quickly shoved the remaining ice cream in his mouth. He then threw the cup out and grabbed my hand to haul me out of my seat.

"Blaine!"

"Let's go Kurt." I looked into his eyes and I saw how very dilated they were. I didn't struggle after that. We walked out quickly.

"Have a nice night boys, hope to see you again!"

"Thank you!" Blaine said as we almost ran back to the car. As soon as we had closed the doors to the car Blaine was on me. Like literally on top of me kissing me like there was no tomorrow. I moaned at the over stimulation and he took the opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. It was an odd but exhilarating sensation. Blaine licked around in my teeth and tongue and then pulled away to suck at my neck.

"Blaine." He stopped.

"Is this ok?" I looked at the window, no one was in the parking lot and my windows were tinted. We would be fine.

"Mmm, more then ok, don't stop." He swiftly resumed sucking on my neck. Blaine pulled the lever of the seat and then I was almost laying down with Blaine still covering me almost everywhere. His knees were keeping him up off of my lower body. It was probably for the best, I was completely hard in my pants, from the one or two times Blaine's lower half bumped into mine, I was pretty sure he was to.

"Uh, uh, Blaine G-d you feel so good." I was gasping for air at the way he was kissing up my neck.

"So do you." Then he was on my lips again and this time I took charge a bit and managed to make my way into his mouth. I sucked on his tongue, it was amazing, he moaned and pulled away to breath. We were both panting heavily. He lay his forehead on mine.

"Kurt you are so hot." I smirked.

"Well it was a pretty warm day." He sighed.

"I mean it though Kurt, you are the sexiest man I have ever seen in my entire life." I knew he meant it.

"Thank you. Your not so bad yourself." I didn't know what else to say, I wasn't used to all the attention. He kissed me once more, but this time it was sweet and short, not nearly as heated as before. He climbed off me and went back to his seat. I missed the warmth instantly.

"Why did we have to stop?" I actually knew why we had to but I didn't want to.

"We needed to cool down Kurt."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"Besides it's already 8:30, you have to be home soon, we should probably get going." I started the car and then Blaine took my hand and held it all the way back to his house.

"This was an amazing date Kurt. It was perfect."

"Eh, well it would have been perfect if Azimio hadn't shown up. That made it far more imperfect then perfect if you ask me."

"No it wasn't ideal for him to show up, the date was still perfect." Blaine wasn't going to budge.

"Okay, I wanted it to be perfect for you. I am so glad you had a nice time."

"I did. Thank you." We kissed again and then I had to go in order to be home by 9:15.

I fell asleep that night dreaming of a world of ice cream, in which Blaine and I ate from the mounds of Mint Chocolate Chip and went sledding down the Sherbet. Oddly enough it didn't seem strange at all, it was kind of perfect.


	30. The Road to Regionals part 1

I awoke at 6 to be sure I would be ready in time to pick up Kurt. We agreed to carpool because, well mostly because we wanted to spend even more time together, but also because it saved gas. I finished packing my bag, took a shower, and put on some comfortable clothes for traveling in. I went downstairs to say goodbye to my mom and was on the road by 7:30. I texted Kurt to let me in and we had breakfast together and brought his bag down. It was a nicely domestic morning, and I couldn't help but imagine a day when Kurt and I could go on a trip together, stay the night in a hotel, maybe go to the beach, oh Kurt's still talking.

"I am so excited for today. If we go to Nationals we will only have about a month to get ready so we will probably have to have extra practices. But it will be worth it because we will get to New York Blaine! NEW YORK!"

"That's great Kurt, I know how much you have always wanted to go, it's an amazing city, it really is. I stayed there for a few weeks last summer with by brother."

"You don't talk about your brother much. Why is that?"

"Um, I guess I have some resentment towards him, he kind of left me with our parents. It's not like there is anything wrong with them, but you know me I am a really, I don't know, passionate person I guess? I need people to be there for me and my parents just aren't, Cooper always was until he up and left when he was 17. I knew he was going to go to college, but his junior year he took community college classes so he could leave early and he didn't even say goodbye. Ugh, I am not explaining this well. Cooper was always the one who loved me the most, he slept in my bed when I had nightmares, he hugged and kissed me when I got hurt, stuff like that. When he left I was on my own, my parents didn't have the time of day for me, it wasn't until recently that even my mom and I started spending time together again. When I got attacked my parents were worried but the affection that I craved still wasn't there, I wanted Cooper, but he didn't come, he just called once. Only once the entire time I was there. Anyway, I guess it's just a combination of things that makes me upset with him."

"I think I understand a little, thank you for telling me." Kurt took my hand and rubbed it.

"Yeah, well I suppose I will have to get over it, Cooper is graduating this week and he comes home this weekend."

"What! Will I get to met him?"

"Um, well, I mean if you want to…"

"Oh well um, I don't have to Blaine." He looked a little put out by the idea of not getting to meet my brother. Oh if only he knew.

"No, I would love for you to meet him, it's just him, he's a little out there."

"Hey, we are all a little out there! Have you met us?" Kurt laughed.

"Yeah but he's an actor, he's totally full of himself and also a bit crude, I actually have no idea how you two will get along. But okay, you should come and sleepover this weekend while he's staying, maybe we can go out to eat or something."

"Sleepover hm?" He eyed me skeptically.

"You noticed that part did you? I just figured it would be better that way so I wouldn't have to deal with him by myself, my parents won't be home either, but of course it's you choice, and I didn't mean…"

"Blaine it's fine, we have already slept the night in bed together. I would love to spend the night at your house to be a buffer for you and your brother. I just hope we all get along. In fact if it's ok with you I kind of had it arranged so that we can be in our own room tonight." Oh my G-d, a whole night alone in a room with Kurt, with no one else around, I didn't think that would happen again so soon.

"That's amazing Kurt! We can cuddle and watch tv together and not have to deal with stinky boys."

"You know we are both boys right?"

"Um, yeah obviously, but we are gay boys, which means that we are more hygienic. Wait, I don't smell do I?" He giggled at me freaking out.

"No darling, you always smell good."

"Thank Goodness, I was worried there for a second." His eyes widened like they sometimes did.

"I don't smell do I? Because I shower every day and I…"

"Kurt, you smell fantastic 100 percent of the time. In fact I find your smell kind of addicting." He smiled as he pulled into the school parking lot.

"I do to. Your smell, not mine of course, that would be weird." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before we got out. He was so cute.

Once we got out and to the bus we were bombarded by all of New Directions. We had told them yesterday that we were together but we also said we wanted to keep it on the down low. It was just better that way so that the school would hopefully leave us alone.

"Boo! Are you ready for this, oh look and you brought your boy. Ugh, that is still so cute."

"Cedes please keep it down, Mr. Shue doesn't know and we want to keep it that way for today."

"Why, he wouldn't care?" Kurt whispered in his ear and a look of knowing and then surprise came on her face. I guess all of New Directions will know that Kurt and I will be sharing a hotel room.

"Alright then, I will keep quiet, I will tell the rest of ND as well. You two are so devious." She smiled at me and came over to give me a hug. She whispered in my ear.

"If you hurt my boy, I will end you." My eyes got wide. She was one scary diva.

"Mercedes stop threatening him, don't worry we are fine, in every way okay." He smiled at me but I was still a little scared.

"Come on Blaine, let's go get a seat together on the bus."


End file.
